Keeping our Love a secret
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: What if Astrid and Hiccup fell in love before the movie and not after how would that effect Berk would Tootless have been less aggressive in their first meeting if Astrid was there when Hiccup when to Raven Point? Pre - movie AU .
1. Prologue

Keeping Our love a secret prologue AU

A tall blond women around her mid thirties was cleaning the kitchen by candlelight humming softly to herself as she walked around scrubbing the floors and cabinets of their hut. Suddenly she heard a door slam and sighed "What have I told you kids about slamming doors in this house". !

"Mama we are 17 years old you can not boss us around we passed our dragon training we get our first dragons I can t wait to ride them". . said Hicka with excitement as held her Axe nobly

"Remember not to wave your Axe like that in front of a dragon or they will"- the blond woman said Sternly

"Attack". . all four shouted with boredom

"Don't give me attitude this is serious you want your dragon to trust you or you will fall off in mid flight like your father when he first trained Toothless" .

"You know you never told us". . said Hicka

"About what". ? She said with wonder as she washed the dishes.

About how you and dad fell in love . said Hicka

"Oh that is a long and boring story you do not want to hear that". .said Older Astrid waving her hands with laughter as she tried the dish and put it away.

Suddenly a tall skinny medium built man entered the room with a smile and said "Astrid c'mon let them hear they have been begging us to tell them since they were six years old they do not know the entire story you gave them a brief summary I want to hear this too I would love to hear your side of the story". .

"No Hiccup you got to go to the forge to help Gobber he is gonna want to spend his last days with you you promised" . Said Astrid sternly

"Okay fine See you dear I will be back later". as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed out.

"How long has dad been working their Ma". ? said Astro my oldest son he had dirty blond hair with spiked shoulder pads and pushed back hair with a face filled with freckles and a sword strapped securely to his back and a Medium build.

"Since he was very young". . said Astid as she wasted her last dish with a sigh of relief "Done". . she said and blebbed herself down on the couch with sweat running down her forehead.

"Since he was thirteen right". ? said Hicka a skinny 17 teen year old girl with reddish brown hair with hazel eyes she was a award girl much like her father but she loved to train like her mother they all loved to train.

"Try six". . said Astid with a Smile they stared at their mother with amazement. "No way". they said in shock

Astrid looked down at her Quadruples with a smile Hicka,Astro,Hybrid and Stoilen She had two boys and two girls they were incredibly hard to raise but she would not taken any moment loved the life Hiccup and herself created which might not have happened if she was not there in the woods that day if Hiccup succeed in his suicide in the woods the peace between dragons and humans might not have been possible and her four beautiful kids would not come to exist.

"Okay it all started with a started with 10 things a sketch, a knife, a jacket and a headband a Night fury, a adorable poem, a broken leg and the forest". , . Said Astid dreamily

"Oh this going to be good". . said Hybrid as she pushed her red blond hair out of the way with a smile

The others nodded in agreement

The end.


	2. Hiccup's breaking point

around to find the source of the commotion hoping to find a dragon or something to kill but what I found was him..."The Chief's son". I said with fascination I have known Hiccup for a long time I have always wanted to talk to him but was afraid it might ruin my reputation as the Strongest young Viking

I walked over to him and pointed my Axe at his throat What are you doing here

He looked at me nervously as he lowered my Axe and said "I'm just sketching".

"Sketching what"? I said with wonder

Looked at me and then looked away and said "Nothing". as he hid the notebook from behind him I immediately took it from his hands he looked at me and said "Astrid no please can you give my my book please oh no I'm dead"

"Ummm Astrid"- he began to say but I stopped him .

"No now be quiet and shut up". I snapped point my Axe he nodded and stared at me weirdly.

I opened to the page he was drawing to find a Picture of me hitting my Axe at the tree it was a very detailed picture I was impressed I blushed and thought How long has he been standing their it does not matter. why do I care anyway .

I looked at him and then hit him " Ow"! he winced and said "Why did you do that ".?  
"This is for spying on me"!

"And this is for doing such a good job" .I said as I picked up a coat that that my mother gave me I told my mom I did not want it I was not into wearing animal fur like everyone else I preferred my own style my mother understood and said "That I should give it to one of my friends". . Well Hiccup wasn't actually a friend but nobody else wanted it so it just leaves him as my alternative.

I opened my mouth and said "Put it on I want to see it on you please ".

He looked at the coat hesitantly the look on his face said Is it really okay I nodded He put it on and I looked away and blushed I did not want him to see me like this.

He tried to look noble,brave and manly but only come off as a kid playing dress up with his slim frame I tried to hold in my laughter and succeeded I was not about to let a failure make me laugh unless I beat him in battle.

"It is very you". said Said with a smile he blushed and turned away from me sheepishly and said,

"Well Astrid see you I have to go back to the forge a lot to do I'm afraid".

Suddenly he tripped on a street stump and fell on top me our noses of us got up instantly and apologized to each other as we rose our heads we realized we were still very very close to each other we stared into each others for on partial reason we begin to lean in suddenly I realized what was happening and I twisted Hiccups hand.

"Ow why do you keep on doing that I'm I'm sorry ".he pleased holding on to his crushed hand.

I rolled my eyes and thought Don't be such a baby.. "That is for tripping on me". I said "And this is for everything else ". I said as I handed Hiccup his notebook he blushed when he saw a new picture that was drawn in his book.

He looked up at me and then looked way I drew a picture Hiccup his new jacket and I was kissing him on the cheek said My hero. Hiccup was about to say something when I drew my Axe again and said,

" If you tell anyone about to today I will kill you got it "! Hiccup shook head said "I have no idea what you talking about ". I smiled and said "Here take My Axe I think it needs to be sharpened ".

He picked up the heavy Axe you could tell he could hardly carry it because he knees were shaking. I thought back to when we were on top of each other,His eyes are so green I thought with a blush I have never seen eyes like that before.

I never noticed them then again I think this is the first time I ever noticed him.. I thought with regret.

The next day, I went to the woods again to train with my Axe like I did yesterday and found Hiccup at the woods I began to wonder if he was stalking then shook my head he is probably sketching again suddenly I saw him coming towards me wearing the animal fur I gave him yesterday it appeared as if he cut it down to make it sleeveless.

I nodded in approval suddenly I realized that I was practically checking out the viking screw up in the village of Berk and thought

Who cares if he has nice eyes it does not mean i should get back to training I thought

"Hey Astrid about yesterday when I tripped you I'm sorry I should have been more careful I want to make it up to you that is why I brought this.I noticed that you have a hard time training with your hair in the way, so I think this could help. he urged to me I looked at my hair it had gotten in my face again I blew my bangs away and said

"Hiccup I thought I told you to forget about that besides I can handle myself I don't need this thing"! I said as I turned away I did not want him to see me blushing.

I said gesturing to the headband that he had in his hands he pouted and said

"But I made especially for you after I sharpened your Axe yesterday please Astrid at least try it on ".I blushed and nodded he sounded so cut- Ah stupid Hiccup I thought

"Fine". I said trying to regain my tough girl front but he smiled at me with his arms crossed with a look of amusement and disbelief I punched him in the arm and said

That is for bringing up yesterday when I told you not to and this I said as I grabbed him Whoa he responded as I quickly kissed him on the lips it only lasted 2 seconds but it felt like magic to me before .He could respond I pounded him on the ground with my Axe with a blush on my face half hoping the impact would make him forget the whole thing.

But it didn't he got up and cracked his back trying to find me but I was hiding behind a tree watching him he looked around and when he was sure no one was put on a love struck look on his face while laughing happily and then he started practice what sounded like pick up lines and date requests as he walked up to a tree and pretended that it was me.

I blushed and started to play with my hair nervously I should go I thought but I could help but be a little curious what he was saying so I summer-salted and tiptoed closer to Hiccup.

He started opening his mouth and said " So Astrid I have known you since I was six and I had a crush on you since the day I met you and I was wondering"- he began but then paused while running his hands through his hair nervously and then started to pound his head on the tree with frustration.

I winched as he head budded himself on the tree repeatedly and said " Gah I can't do anything I can't kill a dragon, I can't talk to a girl ,I can't even work at the forge without burning my hands at least 3 times every week ,I Am a failure who would ever date me !"he said as his voice cracked and then he started to breath heavily.

I need it was going but I could not bare to see him like this this not the Hiccup I had never cried when his father Stiock had insulted him, He never cried when I hit him and called him names , He never cried when the other young Vikings made fun of him ,He never shed one tear when His mother died in a dragon raid.

Yet here was crying his eyes out while punishing himself for just being himself. The way of the vikings was a cruel and unfair culture towards people we have high expectations we are expected to lift 10 pounds at the age of two Hiccup being the Heir to the berk thrown had it harder than everyone else as the chief's son.

As he took out his knife and said " I should just kill myself right here and now then my father wouldn't have to deal with another one of my screw ups ever again". he said sadly as he lifted his knife from his belt.

I could not stand to see it another minute I ran over to him and just as he was back to lift his knife in his hand to go for the final blow. I grabbed his arm he looked at him the tears still fresh on his face I wiped them away and said,

"What do you think you are doing Hiccup I think this probably the stupidest thing you have done and you have done some pretty idiotic things"!. I said my tone a little bit to harsher than I intended.

He glared at me and shook my arm away his back was towards me so he had to turn to face me as he did he held the knife near his heart and said

"I am killing myself and you better not try to stop me Astrid I can not bare another beat down from you or anyone else I have had it, I'm tired of trying to impress my father and him throwing it in my face, I'm tired of the villagers taking their anger out at me for the mistakes I have made ,and most of all I'm tired of you and you insulting me when all I want to do is hold you in my hands and stroke your beautiful blond hair and sing to you."

I blushed and thought Hiccup I have heard him sing before not on purpose of course I was on my home from practicing my Axe when I saw Hiccup working at the forge the shutters open and I heard him sing he sounded amazing .I could not help but stare as he beat the sword with the hammer under the fire as he sang Thank the gods my mom called me in from dinner but I started to blush like a shy school girl.

I Punched him in the gut and grabbed his knife as it flew away from his hands and before he could fall down to the ground I embraced him into a warm hug and said

"I appreciate your feeling for me but it will never work between us with you being the outcast of the village but I will tell you what I think it could work I'm willing to do something crazy if you 's meet here in the woods everyday around 5 o'clock and we can train together and talk about our likes and dislikes". I knew I was asking him on a date but I was too proud of myself to admit it .

Besides I did not have to I could tell by the surprised look on his face he knew what I hugged me back with a smile on his face he wanted to say something but I put my index finger and said,

"Shh I already know what you are going to say you don't have to thank me you are a nice guy Hiccup you do not deserve to die because it would hurt me to see you go.".

"Astrid I -"

"I know." I said as I cut him off I knew that He loved me but did I love him I did not know yet but I was willing to find out.

End of Chapter 1


	3. The Night fury

Keeping Our love a secret Chapter 2 : The Night fury

I awoke the next day with a smile on my face I got out of my cot and yawned brushed my hair and put it in my usual braids and went downstairs where my mother was making fish again I was so tired of fish I thought bitterly everything in Berk tasted so bitter and gross I looked down at the headband and decided to wear it today my mother noticed and complimented my new addition to my appearance I smiled and gave her a nod I was not much for conversation I did not have much conversational skills my mom and dad couldn't get me to talk not even Ruffnut the only person in Berk got me to talk was Hiccup. I did not know why but he just had this clamming aurora about him that made it easier to talk to. Maybe it is because he likes you I thought in the back of mind

Suddenly yesterday s events came into her mind Hiccup s gift his attempt at taking his own life and the deal they made...

She glanced at the window to find Hiccup singing again at the forge a whole group of girls were gawking at him as he sang I felt angry for some reason Could I possibly jealous of those girls because they were staring at Hiccup? I shook my head No way .They can stare at him if they want he is not my boyfriend

.Why would I go out with him. I convinced myself but as I tried to forget about their moment yesterday as best as I could I decided that I should go train to get my mind off of my anger despite Hiccup being the outcast a handful of girls in Berk did not care and openly liked him. They found his clumsiness cute.I thought it was a liability He always causes mistakes wherever he goes he is so strange he wants to kill a dragon but he can t even hold a weapon without falling down everytime he gets close to a dragon he runs for the hills. The only purpose he has is fixing weapons and investing.

I decided I had enough of the girls and dragged them away from Hiccup and said "Hey Hiccup ".

He jumped and blushed "Astrid how long have you been standing there". ?

"Ummm lets see 2 seconds ".. I stated jokingly he laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously and said "Look Astrid I'm kinda busy right now maybe you could come back later"? . with regret I could tell he wanted me to stay and talk but he had to work.

"You should really sing in your head your voice attracted 10 girls in a 20 foot radius". . I said as I looked at him waiting for him to respond

He gasped and said "You mean girls actually stopped and looked at me this a miracle". he said with amazement

I rolled my eyes and said "Or a nightmare you do not want fangirls they will not stop until they get some piece of you your hair your teeth you name it". . I said nonchalantly as I stared at my nails

He looked at me with horror and said "Is that really true Astrid or are you just trying to scare me". .?

I nodded and got a inch away from his face with a scary look on my face for effect and said "Every word". .

"I'm excited about today". . Said Hiccup awkwardly with a blush

"Well do not be surprised if I reject you Hiccup because I hardly know anything about you and you hardly know anything about me so I need to see if I can stand being with you more then 5 minutes remember to bring your mother s Axe because I'm going to help you train so that you can kill a dragon and make your father proud". . I stated

"Are you at least gonna go easy on me".? He said with hope

I shook my head and said " No not all at so you better do a lot of dodging because I hardly miss with my Axe".. .

He pouted and said " Really Astrid come on can you hold back at least a little ".. he said pleased with a sad look on his face.

Aww that is so I shook my head and thought Come on Astrid Hofferson pull yourself together you are a Viking not some pathetic fangirl to a weakling I thought

Suddenly a whole fleet of dragons came I looked at them with a excitement and anticipation to see some dragon blood spilling on my Axe I turned towards and pointed my Axe at him Hiccup and said "You stay here so you don t cause other trouble or I will kill you before the dragons do". I snapped as I rushed towards the Dragon raid with a battle cry.

Gobber came in and stared at Hiccup as he watched me go and Said "Lady troubles eh I could give some tips". . he said as he put his good arm around Hiccup. He looked up at his mentor and said,

"Really Like what". ? he said with hope

"The best way to get Astrid Hofferson you have to stop all of this". . ... he said as he gestured to Hiccup

He looked at his mentor with annoyance and said "But you just gestured to all of me". . !

"Exactly why would Astrid want you when She could get a real Viking". . he said a little too cool for Hiccup

Why me Why am I so different The gods must like to make my life miserable he thought .

" You can t left a Axe why would Astrid even bother with you I do not mean to hurt you but it is the truth". .said Gobber

"Gobber I was about to give up I was about to take the coward's way out I was gonna end my life yesterday but Astrid grabbed me and .Gobber she saved me". .

"Really she did Maybe she likes you after all Laid". . he said with a look of amazement and for completion a moment. and then laughed and said "Congratulations". ! he said as he patted Hiccup s back almost making him fall over he shrugged his shoulders.

"No she doesn t like me". . Said Hiccup

"Have you asked her". .said Gobber he said sternly

Hiccup shook his head

"Well then how do you know sometimes when a girl likes a boy she hits him ". .He explained

"She kissed me". . Said HIccup suddenly Hiccup smacked himself he was not supposed to tell him any of this Astrid is gonna kill him.

"Uh oh I'm dead promise you won t tell anyone this You can t tell my father I promised Astrid I wouldn t and I screwed up ...again".. He said with shame I'm so stupid He muttered under his breath.

"I agree". . said Gobber

"Really thanks that really helped I need that". . said Hiccup with sarcasm

When Gobber fell asleep Hiccup tip toed out of the Forge and got out his invention and said "This is it". .he said Confidently as he pointed it near the dragons and shot it near a Zippleback it hit its back and it turned its heads with anger and charged towards Hiccup. He gasped and ran away as fast as he could he may have been the weakest Viking but He was also the fastest and smartest. Unfortunately he was not quick enough to hide from the powerful gas I was fighting a Gronkle when I noticed that Hiccup got out and tried to contribute again. He got hit with the Zippleback' s Knock out gas I quickly grabbed him and held my breath to avoid being in the same boat as him.

As soon as we were in harms way I slapped him across the face he shot up and said ' Ow That is for ignoring me". . I started with a smile he smiled back when I saw the red hand mark on his cheek I could not help but feel a little guilty I did not have to slap him I could have shook him awake. I thought

Suddenly a Blue beam shot through the sky everyone started to run for safety

"Night Fury". ! a random Viking shouted I gasped and took Hiccup s hand dragged him inside the forge before the Night fury could hurt him. I had to protect him he was the Chief's son if he dies I have to marry Snotnut I shivered with disgust my mother made a agreement with Stiock That I would be married to Hiccup when I was six which was the one of the reasons I could not stand him.

Suddenly the Night fury s beam was headed for Hiccup I pushed him out of the way and the beam shot my leg I screamed in pain and fell down on the ground holding onto my left foot in pain.

"Astrid". ! Hiccup said sadly I heard him call for his dad just before I passed out from the pain.

Awoke to find myself in a room that I have never been in It was so foreign I began to panic because I could not remember what happened after the Night Fury shot me in the leg. Suddenly I felt a something warm and soft holding my hand I was not alone someone was here with me I looked around the room and saw Hiccup asleep in a chair next to me his bangs were in his face I brushed them away he scrunched his eyes and turned away from me still holding my hand. I blushed when I began to mutter my name in his time is it I looked over at my pocket watch on the desk 4:30 pm If I hadn t gotten shot in the leg then I would be in the woods waiting for Hiccup at Raven s point.

Why Did the Night fury attack usually it doesn t shoot so close to the Village I thought maybe it was in danger but what is more terrifying than a Night fury I thought Well it did get hit with Axes spears swords knives and Hammers it probably was not aiming for me I thought

"Alright Astrid you should lay off the leg for a couple weeks You are released have a nice day". said the Healer as he walked out of the room.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and Yelled " This your fault !". he shot up and said "What are you talking about". . as he awoke tiredly rubbing his eyes

"If you hadn t gone outside Like I told you too you wouldn t have hit the Zippleback and I wouldn t have gone shot in the leg by the Night fury". .! with anger

"Well you were the one who stepped in front of me and saved me" . He said with logic

Whatever the deal is off I do not care anymore ! said Astrid as she limped out of the room but she could not sustain her balance and fell over Hiccup rushed to her aid and said " Here let me Help you up at least let me take care of you until you feel better and you can insult me all you want". ..

"Fine But do not help with everything got it". . I threatened as grabbed onto his shirt He nodded "Good".

. I stated as he put my arm around him and helped me walk out. We looked at eachother like we understanding that the deal was going to have to happen in His house Hiccup pegged Me to let him take care of me at his house and be near him at all the times In case something happened I looked him hesitantly and agreed.

The next day at 5:00 we went to Raven Point like we agreed to do 2 days ago and sat on Tree stumps we could not train because of my leg so we just talked and I was surprised to find out that I liked Hiccup s company he was funny and charming.

"Okay my turn what is your favorite color". ? I asked happily

"Blue". said Hiccup simply as he started at my eyes I blushed asked

"Why".? .

"Nah ah It is my turn to ask you a question". . said Hiccup

"Okay". . irritatingly

"What is my best trait in your opinion". ?said Hiccup as he smiled

"I like how you never give up trying to impress your father and the village that you want to prove you are worth something".. I said with a blush He chuckled and said "It is okay Astrid I do not mind you look Cute like that".

I looked at him with anger and hit him in the gut "Ow ".!

"That is for saying that I'm cute I'm a Viking Viking do not do cute". I grabbed him and hugged him and said "That is for everything else". .

"Hiccup what do you like me shouldn t you hate me I also made fun of you and call you names". . I said with regret

He laughed and said " I already forgot about that Astrid I like you because you are smart and brave you are everything I wish I was ,your beautiful I like you and no matter what you say I will always be here to help you "..

Hiccup I thought

We talked until it got dark and we spent the rest of the night in the woods watching the stars I snuggled up next to him and sleep asleep we never left the forest that night the next morning our necks hurt from sleeping on the ground but we did not care.


	4. Healing Astrid

Keeping our Love a secret Chapter 2 Healing Astrid A How to train your dragon fic Pre Movie AU Hiccup X Astrid.

Day 1

Hiccup and I got up from sleeping in the woods all night he had asked me let him carry me after a long protest from me I had agreed after he said "It would be better if I picked up because of your broken leg Astrid I know you do not like me but I want to help you please Astrid". . As he gave me a sad look I tried to protest but I realized he was right I would not get very far by myself with my injured foot.

I did I even save him I'm sure his father would have saved him Stoic always saves Hiccup. His decisions toward Hiccup did not make sense he wanted shelter from the real world yet he wanted him to be a real viking he was a hypocrite. I did not dislike the chief but I did not like the way he treated Hiccup. Nobody should be treated like Hiccup people were awful to him. Wait -

why do I care ? I treat him the same way everyone else I must be more tired feeling sympathetic to the village idiot. thought My burned with embarrassment from the thoughts that plagued my mind just now. I must be getting a fever. I felt an odd sensation in my stomach that I could not quite Identify whatever it is I do not like it.

"Astrid Are you okay I have been trying to talk to you and you were not listening". ? he asked with concern "Uh? I'm fine I was just thinking Hiccup I'm alright".. I said as I snapped back into reality He smirked and said "Wearing the headband I made I see I thought you didn t need it ".. he said teasingly

I gave him an annoyed expression and said "Just because I have a broken leg does not mean I can not kick your butt ".. to make my point I used twisted his arm as he carried him he wailed in pain I smirked and said "That is for mock me". ! suddenly I forgot he was carrying me I was so caught up in making my point lucky .he quickly grabbed me before I could fall "Good relaxes". I said with shock as he set me down on a rock and said, "When you are working with a hammer and fire you need them or else you might end up with burns". . he stated.

There was a long pause we just stared at each other for 5 minutes we did not say a word and then he opened his mouth .

"I was not making fun of you Astrid I was just trying to make conversation with you okay". ! He said kindly as he rubbed his arm tenderly I suddenly had a pang of guilt He is just trying to help me and I'm being mean to him...

"We should get going". . I sadly looking at him he smiled shyly and said Alright do not hit me again I was lucky I might not be able to catch you next time .

The rest of the day I helped him the Forge because it was the only way I could be useful I not like to see and do nothing . Because I'm used to intense exercise routines and practicing with my Axe which I could not do because of my injured leg .I did not want to feel like a waste of space rotting away at Hiccup s house. So I begged him to let me go with him and said that If he did not let me go I would break his leg too. Despite this he tried to get me to stay home but I did not listen so he agreed to let me help heating the swords and cool them down . He would hit them on the hammer and hang them up for Gobber who was shocked to see me openly hang out with Hiccup and teased us Hiccup got so red with embarrassment that I laughed he was so cute when he was -Gah I feel like I want to barf I thought

Afterwards We down to the woods at 5 and talked about our pasts When I heard Hiccup s stories about Being ridiculed and pushed aside I felt like I wanted to hug him it was so sad. That I do not feel like talking about it.

Suddenly the setting changed to a Hut with Teenagers staring at their mother blankly and said "Why don t you want to talk about it mom?". . I started at my son he had matured quite a lot he was 17 years old and had spiked shoulder pads like me with green eyes and dirty blond hair pushed back like his father with a face full of freckles and a headband on his forehead.

"Because it is sad too sad to talk about their are some things that you should keep in your head". I stated to my son . while smiling I had two boys and two girls I had both all at once quadruples are hard to deal with but I do not regret any minute of it.

"Can we continue with the story please I want to go and train". Said Hicka my youngest daughter I laughed just like her mother and said "Alright". .

After me and Hiccup when to the woods we went back to his place ,Stoic helped me to a chair while looking at Hiccup with anger "Where were you last night I was worried".

HIccup rolled eyes and said " I'm fine Dad Astrid and I were hanging out and we kinda lost track of time okay". .

"That is no excuse Hiccup you have to home by sundown the Dragons come out at night you could have been hurt next time if you want to be out all night leave a note explaining where you are going"! He yelled with concern

Hiccup looked down and said "Fine I will be more careful okay Can Astrid stay here until her leg is healed".

"Sure son but you are responsible for her so she better not get hurt anymore then she is or You will clean the fish barrels for 2 months are we clear".

"Yes Dad". . he said sadly

Day 2

I woke up and found myself on Hiccup s bed but where was he I looked around the room and found him on the floor shivering I smiled and thought He is gonna catch a cold like that...

I got up from the bed and carefully shut the door behind me so that I would not wake him and sat down in the living room Stiock nodded I nodded back "Where is he is gonna miss breakfast?" he asked me

"He is still asleep sir do you want me to wake him?".

"No let him sleep he stayed up most of the night working on that silly invention of his I hope this a faze he needs to learn how to be a viking he is so different Astrid ".. I glared at him and said

"You should not pick on something just because they are different he may not be a cruel and merciless dragon killer but he has a heart of gold he has tried to fit in when he should not have to change to be accepted into his own tribe.".

He looked at me with shock and said "Do not tell me how to raise my own son I Am embarrassed to walk around the streets with him causing destruction everywhere he goes he needs a little tough love Astrid if he is ever gonna rule this tribe he has got to start pulling his own weight and that is a sad fact of life.". .

"You watch someday he is gonna do something amazing that changes the face of this tribe and you are gonna regret ever hurting his feelings some father you are Gobber is more of a father to your son then you ever were "..I said as I walked out of the living room with the chief to his thoughts.

"Hiccup wake up". ! I snapped as I slapped him across the face

"AH ow Good morning Astrid". . He said Shyly "Your father wants you to come down for breakfast". .I said harshly Hiccup looked at him with a confused expression that said What happened I shook my head and said "I do not want to talk about".. .

"Come on Astrid obviously something is bugging you and I want to know "..

"Your father was being mean to you again and I stood up you for Oh gods I did aw man I'm in so much trouble Questioning the chief". I said with panic

"It is okay Astrid he gets stuff like that from Gobber just tell me what you said".

"I said Gobber is more a father figure to you then your own father and that you should not force Hiccup to be like everyone else because he has a heart of gold and he does not deserve the way you treat him". I finished

"You really said that"? said Hiccup

"Yeah ".. I said suddenly I realized he did not have a shirt on I felt warm all the sudden and said " I should go and let you get dressed". I said with a blush as I sifted in embarrassment

5 minutes later he came down stairs and sat at the table no one said a word Stiock looked at me and Hiccup and hitt his fist on the table we jumped "Hiccup did you put Astrid up to this"?!

"No Dad she acted out on her own free will I did not do anything".

"I believe you son but I do not understand Astrid why are you sticking up for my son you are the strongest young viking you have a lot of promise do not ruin your future by encouraging my son to cause another disaster". . Stiock snapped

"Because he needs someone who cares I have hung out with your son for 6 days now and I realized he is not as bad as everyone thinks he might be clumsy and awkward around people all the time but whose fault is it you shelter him from the world yet you expect him to be a real viking you are such a hypocrite". ! I snapped with anger at him.

"You -I you know what you are right I'm sorry Astrid I just do not know what to do about him he is so different". ...

Really guys I'm right here thought Hiccup

"Different can be a good thing sir"..

"Can you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not here". . said Hiccup we nodded as I continued to eat my fish Stiock looked at me.

"Astrid ".. ! he snapped

"Yeah". . I said with fear looking down with shame

"H aha good job my boy needs a friend like you". he laughed as he slapped my back I looked at Hiccup with confusion

"Do not worry Astid he always does that". .whispered Hiccup.

"So when is the wedding ".? asked Stiock with a smile

We both spit out our food and looked each other and turned red

"Ha-ha". .

We could not go the woods because a strong blizzard started raining down on Berk so Hiccup and I stayed inside and told stories of our childhood. Gobber and Stiock were talking in the kitchen as we hung out.

"They really have taken a liking to each other haven't they". .said Gobber as he watch Hiccup tell a joke so funny that I was on the floor hitting the ground.

"Looks like it was a good idea to step them up after all". . said Stiock

"Yeah Whenever he is with Astid he is happier than he is when he is inventing and that is saying something maybe the wedding should begin".

"No not yet wait until after dragon training then we will arrange it". . said Stiock

Day 3

The next day the ground was filled with fresh snow Hiccup and I went outside and had a snowball fight Hiccup slipped and fell 5 times it was entertaining to watch him fall down I helped him up every time he fell. I felt something touch my cheek and realized that Hiccup had kissed me and quickly left before I could react. I smirked and thought I'm so gonna get him back for this

I thought as I grabbed a batch of snow and contracted it into a snowball and threw it at his face he looked at me with surprise and said "That is for kissing me without asking". .! I said with pressure

"Oh you think you got me Astrid well i got news for you you are in thin ice". .he remarked as he pointed the ground underneath my feet. I looked down to find I was under a frozen lake I looked down at it fear. and said

"Hiccup do not let me fall I can not swim ".! He looked at me with disbelief and said "Astrid take slow steps or you fall here let me help you ".He instructed as he held out his hand to assist me I smacked his hand away and said "No ! I can do it myself with your clumsiness I will fall for sure". !. He looked at me with a sad look and then laughed

. and Said "Are you sure you got it ?". Yes I got it ".! I snapped suddenly I took too big of a step and the ice cracked and I fell. Hiccup! . Astrid take my hand please I will not let you go trust me I looked hesitant at first but nodded and quickly grabbed his hand but my hands were too slippery and he got dragged in as well,But Hiccup knew how to do something I could not swim.

He threw me onto the surface but he did not have have lung power to go back to the surface I could only watch as he got in deeper and deeper in the water When suddenly I heard familiar stomping sounds through the ice heading towards Hiccup and I I looked at the figure with amazement ...Gobber... I whispered to myself . He smiled and said "Don't you kids know it is dangerous playing in the snow at Berk?" As he dove straight for the water I looked down at the whole as Hiccup was pulled off the water by Gobber with his good arm I broke into tears and said "Thank you Gobber if I knew how to swim I could have saved him but I don't know how".I said sadly to him He smiled and said ".No not beat yourself up about it Lets get Hiccup inside" I nodded in reply

I quickly picked up Hiccup and took him back to the village to have him examined he was perfectly fine no injuries once so ever If he had not been there with me I might have died I thought. The rest of the day I watched him breath in and out the cold water gave him a high fever he got sick saving me... I owe him my life.

Day 4

I made my mother s special cold remedy it tasted bad but the best medicines are always bitter, I waited until he woke up and ordered him to drink it,He unwillingly drank it he was being stubborn so I practically forced it into his system he gagged and asked "What is that". .? with disgusted and gave me a look as if he swallowed a handful of lemons. I smiled and replied It is my mother s remedy for colds .

The rest of the day I helped Hiccup dig the snow away from the hut afterwards Gobber payed a visit and made us Hot cocoa as a reward.

Day 5

I held my breath to hold the Hiccups escaping I had ate breakfast to fast and had gotten the most annoying thing in the human body, I tried everything water holding my breath, Hiccup even tried to scare me he had succeeded but I regretfully hit him it was one of my defense mechanisms.

The rest of the day was mostly us trying to get rid of my hiccups.

Stoick just sat drinking beer and laughing at us all day I had never been so embarrassed luckily Hiccup took me to the forge to try to get rid of them to avoid his laughter.

Day 6

I feel weird feeling for him why do I get weird sensations whenever I'm around Hiccup my body temperature increases and I get odd goosebumps could I possibly like him? oh odin what do I do?

Day 7

Today Hiccup told the funniest jokes I had practically had the giggles all day I just could not stop laughing.

2 Weeks later the healer came and told me I was completely healed I kissed Hiccup as a thank you for helping me to get back to my feet for these past 3 weeks Dragon training was in 4 weeks I could wait take down dragons in front of the Village I wonder if Hiccup is going to be there I hope he feels better . I shook my head back to reality.

"I will kill a dragon I am gonna be a viking ".. I said repeatedly as I went home my mom and dad celebrated my return home and That Stiock was a responsible leader taking care of a member of a tribe I told them it was not him but Hiccup they stared at me with shock . They were speechless they did not say anything for the rest of the day.


	5. The unknown stranger

Keeping our love a Secret Chapter 3 : The unknown stranger

Pre -Movie AU

I could not stop thinking about what happened two weeks ago. I was hanging out with Ruff my leg had healed I could walk without Hiccup s help now . But my mind was elsewhere she was talking to me but I was not listening I do not know why Hiccup had invaded my thoughts all the sudden .Maybe it was because I was curious about him I did not know why the villagers did not like him ,he was funny smart and fun to be around .Sure he was clumsy did not do well in a Dragon Raid, and could not hold a weapon but he was interesting. .. I thought

"Astrid are you there Earth to Astrid "? said Ruf as she swung her hand in front my face I snapped back into reality she started at me with a smile on her face, I looked away and placed with my braid with embarrassment. she looked smiled and said,

"Oh I see what is going on here You have fallen in love who is it it is is not my brother is it?" Looked at with horror and said

"Eww no way it is not him" . I said the very thought me with Tuffnut made me what to puke me insides out.

"Fishlegs" ? she said I shook my head

"Snotlout" ?.

"Oh gods no". . I said

"Then that leaves". .she stopped in mid sentence and smiled

"No way I'm so telling my brother this" . ! said Ruf I pulled out my Axe and said

"No I want to keep our love a secret besides I do not know how I feel about him yet ". I said sadly as I put my Axe She looked at me sympathetically and said

"I do not blame you Hiccup is a really great guy Astrid he could help you ".. she said supportively

"Really how I can' t really be falling for him my parents told me to stay away from him and I was perfectly fine with that and then I go and break my leg and my old crush on him resurfaces ".. I Snapped

"Whoa you never told me you liked him when we were younger that would explain a lot ".. said Ruf with a smile

I blushed and turned away and said "Whatever .".

"Oh Come on Astrid do not be li"- .

"I can I trust you with the secret or not ".. ! I snapped as I grabbed her tunek I she looked at me with fear and nodded." Good if you tell anyone I will kill you"! I stated as I dropped her gently to the ground and left to go and train in the woods.

I went over to the nearest tree and started to throw my Axe in anger

"I will always be there for you Astrid" .Hiccup 's voice echoed in my mind as I rushed at the tree and it my Axe at the tree repeatedly. As a memory entered my mind .It was January I was about five when Berk had snow striking over the island leaving blankets of fresh snow, and My parents thought I was old enough to play in the snow .

My parents said "Do not leave our sights play where we can see you,Astrid here put this on dear it is cold outside". .said my mother as she opened the door almost every kid was playing in the snow until they had frostbite on their fingers everyone except a little freckle faced boy with lake green eyes.

He watched the children playing with longing and curiosity as a child Hiccup was very self aware and full of life he desired to know how the world worked he often took weapons apart and tried to put them back together .One day, his father walked in on him doing so and in that moment gave Stoic the vast the idea of Hiccup working at the forge with Gobber.

So as I played in the snow for the first time and ran around Berk throwing snowballs, at my friends with a wide grin on my face with ecstasy and enjoyment. I saw a shadowy figure near the top peak of Berk where Stoick the vast lived feeling curious and in a investigative mood. I disobeyed order to say within sight and ran up the hill my little legs struggled to walk up the steep white hill . I gave it my best effort, but I was not strong to reach the top just as fall down the hill someone caught me his shadow was long and huge .I never actually meet the chief until that day his long red beard braided up green eyes that felt as if he were looking into my soul searching for a reason, why I be there. He stood so strong and tough I felt very small and valuable in mere presence he looked me in a puzzled manner he looked and said

"Well well how did kid your size mange the way up here man my boy could takes lessons from you but shouldn't you be with your parents."

I looked down at his large muscular figure with guilt and discomfort felt overwhelmed and completely without any explanations as why I would be up there. "I thought I saw someone".. I said sadly "Who" ? he asked

"Well this very small sir at least appeared to be from done there".. . "Oh that is Hiccup "..

" Hiccup". .I said awkwardly who names their child Hiccup? I thought judgmentally he must be really annoying to be called hiccup...

"Who is that" ? I asked

"That is Hiccup my son however I Am starting to wonder if he is with how weak he is ".. Said Stoick

"Even so I still want to see him I did not know you had a son I would to see his face ".. I stated

"Oh strong for such a little girl I see a lot of promise very well you get 5 minutes no then that". . He said as he grabbed the kid that was hiding behind the building watching at play. I took a good look at him and blushed he kept staring at me as if he had found the holy grail we looked at each other and then looked away blushing .

she is so pretty he thought

he is so cute I thought

"Here I want you to have this flower I picked outside it can survive harsh conditions and withstand climate weather changes and it has extraordinary beauty". . said Hiccup

I giggled and said "You talk funny "..

He looked me with embarrassment and said" Well what s up with your hair most vikings on berk have brown or red hair you have blond hair".

"And what is wrong with my hair don t you like it" ? I said shyly as I played with my braid while looking at him he turned away from me and said

"Yeah you're really pretty".

"Thank you". . I said as I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then threw a snowball at his face" Ow"!he said with a smile as he threw a snowball back at me,suddenly we started having a snowball fight. He laughed as he threw snowballs and said "That is for saying i sound funny and this for everything else"!. he stated as he quickly grabbed me and pulled the flower from his pocket and placed it in my hair.

Stoic watched the scene take place with pride he was overjoyed he had hoped Hiccup would find a girl that did not mind his difference with his tribe. But he did expect him to find one so soon his son maybe not be a blood thirsty Viking but he tell he had a way with the ladies.

"Astrid "!. called my parents .I gasped and looked them with fear I ran behind Hiccup hiding my face from my parents.

he looked at me concern and said "Don t worry I won't let them hurt you before go what is your name". ? asked

Astrid Hofferson . I said cutely

"Mine is Hiccup Haddock the third". .He said with a smile

"I know you're the chief's son you are a nice guy Hiccup ,never believe what they tell you I hear the village talking about you in such a bad light . Someday they will how great you can be Hiccup ,you are smart and brave fight to get the villages respect do not let them get you ,down use your intelligence to help others ,and show you are worth something. i'll be waiting for you ." I stated as ran to my parents they looked at me with disappointment and shame.

"Astrid we told you have near at all times a dragon in any moment we need to make sure you are safe"! .

"But I was hang out with the chief's son he is funny". . I stated happily

"Did you say the chief's son ".. Said Mother

"Yeah why". ? I asked

"You never that boy again he is a screw up and a embarrassment to Berk and his family name if I ever catch you with that boy again we are moving do you understand .".

I looked trying to hide tears because Vikings do not cry they do not show emotions they kill dragons and are strong and tough they never show weakness and they never back down.

Someday I will see that boy again I thought stubbornly as I was dragged in the hut and given a lecture again my emotional display in the snow.

"I'm sorry son but you can see that girl again her parents forbid it but I could tell you really liked that girl so I will go talk to her parents"..said Stoick with anger how they treat son like that he thought as he looked at the letter he smacked it with hammer

"Dad do not not get out of control we just a a new table besides it is no big deal I get treated like that all the time". . he said sadly

"Sorry son I just what is best for you go to sleep I have idea on what do I realize I'm not the best father and I want to change that for you ".. he as said as closed the door

Gobber came fast as he could when he heard about the mess with the Hofferson's daughter and asked,

"What do you plan to do "?.

"Make them agree to a arranged marriage with their daughter and my son or be sentenced to exile . said Stoick

Don't ya think that is a little extreme . he said

"Well what other options are there" .? said Stoic

"Have them talk to the boy let Hiccup and talk to Astrid s parents see if they change their mind "..

"Now". .?

"No Thirteen that is a good age to negotiate and weigh their options so they can get ahead in life plus he will not wet his pants while talking to them now let him mature a little". . said Gobber

"Alright,Alright under conditions you take care of the boy I have other businesses to attend to as the chief I place him under your care until he comes a true viking until such time you are in charge of raising take care Gobber I know with you raising him he will he turn out great. .".

"Wow Iam and slightly scared Stoic I think fatherhood has made you soft ".. said Gobber

Stoic laughed Get out of here go he such a kidder". he said to himself as he closed the door and walked up the stairs into Hiccup s room and then Woke him he sighed and turned towards Hiccup and said Pack your things .

"Why Daddy you don t love me anymore Please do not send me away I'm scared ".. said Hiccup he said as he hugged his father 's leg since he too to give him a complete hug. Stiock picked Hiccup up he could do it properly as he did Hiccup started to sob and grabbed onto him and said,

"Please do not let me go I do not want to leave you"! .

"Do not cry Hiccup I will be alright I'm still gonna be your dad it is just with your mother out of the picture I need a little help raising you ,I can not raise you and rule this tribe at the same time that is why you are going with Gobber okay son ".-

He was cut off by the door opening and Gobber standing there saying " Hiccup time to go remember to pack your unties and any other stuff ".He silently nodded and grabbed his things and headed out with Gobber and asked

"So where Am I going to stay".?

"At the forge I got a room in the back for you I hope you enjoy the room". .. He said as he turned on the lights to the forge and guided Hiccup towards the empty room and said ,"Here we are you should be safe here".

"Oh I got you something". . he said as he handed Hiccup a book with empty pages a ink pencil he looked at with confusion. It is a sketchbook you draw in it I figured you could use it for your inventions .

Hiccup looked and said "Thank you Gobber this the first gift I have ever gotten "..

"You mean ever .". he asked Hiccup nodded

Really wow the boy is so neglected stoic might be a great ruler but he is a terrible father thought Gobber

"Okay let me know when you runs out pages and I will get you another one I Am very good with emotional support I got you another book but it is not drawing it is for your emotions it is a dairy "..

"Ummm Daddy told me that diaries are for girls and people who are too cowardly to tell people how they feel" . said Hiccup

"Well your is Daddy is wrong I have one". . he said as he held it up .

"And you want to know a secret"? he said as bent towards Hiccup s ear and said

"Your father has one too but does not use it many more because it contains love letters from your mother inside of it and he can t take the pain so he hides the gifts and tokens from your mother under the bed to try to move on Stoick may act tough and strong but inside he is in pain "..

And that was the day Hiccup 's life had changed I remember when my leg was broken and we were telling stories of our childhood that is when he told me about Stoic .And how Gobber had came to raise the chief's son the only reason Hiccup was back in the house was because of my leg. After that he went back to the forge as if nothing happened .So here I was pounding furiously at the tree with my Axe, How dare Ruffnut call me out.

I do not like him I hate him ...Don 't I the only reason I was nice to him was because of my leg. I convinced myself

Suddenly I heard something it sounded lighting getting a little bit curious I ran over towards the source of the noise and found a kid around my age, with black hair and green eyes with a dragon scale vest and black tunic, the sleeves cut off revealing his shoulders with dragon scale pants and a thief style utility belt with leather boots and a unknown dragon tattooed on his shoulders. I looked at him and blushed he smiled and said,

"I'm new to the area and I was wondering if you could show me around"? . he asked

"Yeah I would like that". . I said affectionately He looked at me with discomfort and smiled

"So um what dragon is that "? I asked as I pointed to his tattoo he smiled and said,

"It is a night fury".

I looked at him and gasped and said "You have seen a Night fury?"

"Yeah they do not hide as much as they do her". . he said

"That is really amazing that Night fury's trust your tribe". . I stated

"It really is no big deal really Night fury's do not like conflict they prefer humans and dragons to live in peace.". .

"Are there any women in your tribe ".? I asked

"No we are a tribe of men we used to have women but they flew away". I started at him in shock.

"I mean ran away ".

I laughed and said "You are such a mystery".

"Iam a mystery you should see yourself you do not care about destroying dragons yet you are not so sure that you want to follow the crowd".

"Who told you that". . I asked irritatingly Damn Ruffnut and her gossipy personality ..

"No one I can see it on her face plus I have been traveling a lot "..

"So does your tribe kill dragons too". ?

"No .".

"What why ".?

"Because where I come from killing dragons is murder"..

"But they attack our food and steal our resources we have no choice they are dangerous beasts that do not deserve to live ."! I argued

He glared at her and said "You dragon killers are all the same Stubborn , reckless and selfish killing is killing two wrongs don't make a right there is no honor in killing no matter what you are "..

"Fine defend those beasts at first you were cute but crazy but now realize you are just a joke what man are to defend those things ".. I said

Suddenly we heard a thudding sound as if someone was heading this way but tripped and fell and then the sound of running came shortly afterwards. I pulled out my Axe and stood in defensive position the boy pulled out a sword with black dragon scaled handle his eyes suddenly went from claim green to fierce emerald with piercing pupils. I started him in wonder he is so abnormal

"Wow don t kill me okay I heard talking to someone and did not recognize the voice so I just wanted to see if you are alright "..said Hiccup as he removed a leaf that was in his hair and threw down to the ground and looked at me sheepishly.

I have a bad feeling about this guy something does not feel right... Hiccup thought as he looked up and down at the boy with concern and rage.

"Who the hell are you and why are you with Astrid "!.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to steal your girlfriend from you .".

Hiccup blushed.

"She is not my girlfriend ."!

"But you want her to be "..

"Do not "..

"Do to "..

"You think you are gonna gain the village s respect and become a true viking look at you I bet you could not even pick up a rock let alone a weapon .You are by far the worst Viking in the history of Berk if you continue well this .,..Your father will never accept you and you know what if you think Astrid will ever love you you are wrong "..The boy said

"Astrid will never love you". ...He heard echoing in his mind

"Astrid will never love you".

"you are pathetic ."..

"Grrr ". Hiccup growled and said "I had enough of you ".. said Hiccup as he punched the boy grabbed his hand and twisted it Hiccup wailed in pain and looked at him in anger

"Hiccup no stop you are better than this you can not let him get to you". . I said As I jumped in between the boy and Hiccup.

"Hiccup go before you show him around you need to cool down". . I stated I glared at the newcomer and said

"Just who do you think you are insulting the chief's son ."!

"Whoa just a minute he is the chief's son he is the kid I came here for". . He said with excitement

"Why would be looking for Hiccup". ?

"Because it has long been foretold that a kid with no partial talent or place in the society of Berk will one day bring peace between dragons and Humans alike .".

"You think Hiccup's the one .".

"I don't know you tell me". . said the boy as he held up a template with a drawing of a skinny freckled faced boy riding on a dragon I had never seen before.

"Really Hiccup are you sure that your ancestors weren't crazy"..

"I Am sure my people have foretold about the peace between Humans since before you were born it is said that his wife is supposed to have a fiery personality kind yet stubborn strong yet gentle they say her eyes are a fierce and strong as a ocean s tide in a stormy night. .".

"They are talking about me -wait you said the peace between humans and your kind your dragon". . I said in shock

"Finally figure it out .".

"How did you did you know all that stuff about me I do not even tell my closest friends about my doubts on the treatment of dragons .But you go inside my head as if it was nothing, and how did you turn into a human this and why were fun of Hiccup if you know he was the one you were looking for ".. I yelled

"Actually I did not know all the tablet said was a person with no partial talent or place in the culture did not say anything about it being the chief's son .". Said the boy he said with embarrassment

"I want to see it "..

"See what"? .

"What really look like". .

"Okay it is your funeral if someone catches you with a dragon you are toast .".

"Just do it "..

"Fine". he said as he bit his thumb until it started to bleed and then stroke it down his tattoo the boy went from a human to a tall magnificent dragon with black scales that shimmered in the sunlight and fierce green eyes he glared at her as if saying if you tell anyone i will kill you , then roared in her face and flew away.

He did not have teeth uh Toothless... she thought as she walked away when she went out of the woods Hiccup was standing there impatiently and then looked at her with confusion and said

"Where did that kid go I thought you said give him a tour".

"He went home "..

"Well I just wasted 20 minutes of my life goodbye "..

"Astrid see you tomorrow ".he said as gave me a charming smile and walked away.

"Bye .". He is so cute wait what why do I feel so odd when I'm around him oh well i figure it tomorrow in the meantime I want to get back to training

end of chapter 3


	6. Tension

Keeping our love a secret Chapter 4 : Tension

Pre -Movie AU

It has been weeks since the Night fury visited the village digested as a human, it still boggles my mind that he could do that I did not know his name. So whenever people asked what his name was I just called him Toothless it seemed fitting enough considering when he opened his mouth he had no teeth. When He left Hiccup and I got in a fight we had not spoken to each other for 3 weeks next week is dragon training I should be excited but I could not help but hear Toothless s voice echo in my head ...

"You dragon killers are all the same Stubborn , reckless and selfish killing is killing two wrongs don't make a right there is no honor in killing no matter what you are ."!

Was he right? were all Dragon killers selfish we were so absorbed in trying to keep ourselves alive we never considered how the dragons felt. Can all dragons turn human or just a Night fury I pondered the possibility for a moment. Their tribe knew nothing about the Night fury I desperately wanted to tell Stoick about my in counter with Toothless but knew that would be breaking my promise with Hiccup.

I swore to him that anything that happened that day would be discarded and renewed when the opportunity presented itself . As a young lady you would think I would be great at holding my tongue ,but I was having a difficult time not telling everyone my discovery ,I needed to sort out my priorities my friendship with Hiccup or the safety of this village . I grabbed my Axe and left my house with regret. I am sorry Hiccup someday you are going to thank me ...

I hiked up the highest hut in the village. The Handdocks .I can only hope Hiccup is at the forge .It would be painful seeing a betrayed and hardened expression on his face .Especially since I had never seen him angry before ,what was he like when he was mad .Did he scream did he break things? Or does he just storm out of the house and go draw? Why am I thinking about Hiccup again at a time like this ?

I have to stay focused I have to remember why I came here... I thought as carried my heavy Axe up the hill sweat dripping from my face it was usually hot in Berk today. with a nice cool breeze we were expected to get a big rain storm this weekend so I will try to avoid training just in case.

When I finally made it up the steep hill I knocked on the door three times in a rhythmic drum beat and patiently waited and waited. When ten minutes passed I grew tired of waiting . Just when I was about turn to go back someone answered the door but it was not Hiccup or Stiock it was Toothless in his human form again .His hair was still in a pulled back style like Hiccup s except his was a little messier than Hiccup 's . His eyes were a claim forest green and wore a black long sleeve shirt with Night fury skin vest and a black skinned sword which emits the Night fury beams when he was in human form, He wore black pants with a thief styled belt and black skinned boots.

"Toothless why did you answer the door".? .I asked

"Toothless". ? he questioned

"It is a nickname because you don t have any teeth in your dragon form". . I said awkwardly

"A Night fury has retractable teeth Astrid but I like Toothless better than Night fury , Night fury sounds like a name of a cereal killer". he said

"You know you did not answer my question". I snapped

"I am hiding". . he said simply with a hint of fear

"From what"? .

"From her". . He said

"Who" .? I asked

"My Wife". . said Toothless

"I thought you said there were no female Night furies". . I said

"Their aren't All Night furys are males and the Day furies are the females". . said Toothless

"What did you do to her"? .

"Nothing it is just we decided to take different paths after she said we had hatching's "..

"Isn't that a good thing". . I asked

"You do not understand dragon eggs explode and with normal dragons just one can destroy a house just think of what a Night fury egg can do to a village "..

I looked at him with horror

"Exactly we have not seen each other for 4 years that was our agreement I am afraid what if they do not like me what if I turn out to be a bad father I am not ready for this "..

"Well you can' t avoid her forever can you" . I said

"No "..

What does she look like I asked

Toothless when over to the window scanning the village and then pointed her out I stared at the direction he was pointing and stared at the women in shock she was beautiful why would he be hiding from someone so fair I did not want to admit it but I was jealous of her beauty.

A woman with blond hair and grey blue eyes they were so light they were almost white ,she wore an outfit similar to Toothless except she had a sleeveless turtleneck made out of white dragon skin with a heart locket around her neck with the yin symbol and a white shirt and white fur boots. She was beautiful but she had this sudden expression on her face like she lost something important a single tear was rolling down her left cheek.

"Night I finally found you I have terrible news". . she said shakingly you could tell this was hard for her but she was very strong considering what happened to her I could not blame her.

"What do mean"? . he said with concern rushing to her side

"They did not make it it was too harsh a winter they all died". . she said

Toothless turned away from her and shook his head. This was not supposed to happen he thought

"I wish I could erase the memory from my mind I know it has only been 2 years and our agreement was four but I was tired of bearing this terrible burden alone I needed someone to talk to I missed you". . she said

"I miss you too". .he said as he pulled her into a hug as she cried on his shoulder he rubbed her back trying to comfort her rocking her back and forth. Shh it is okay Day I am here he said to her.

I looked at them with a sad smile.

Feeling like the third wheel I decided to head outside again and look for Hiccup, I was tired of the award tension between us ever since the fight we had every excuse in the book to not see each other ,and after seeing Toothless and his wife make up it made me think of him.

I ran towards the forge and when I got there Hiccup was busy working he paused and looked up with horror and said "Its you what do you want". ?

Ouch I thought bitterly

What was fight about you ask well it was was the day after our encounter he was still angry about what Toothless said about him not having a chance with me and he waswasting his time trying to get respect from his father that he started to act differently.

At first I thought he was just blowing off steam and would be fine after I leave him alone a few minutes,but every time I got near him he looked at me with rage and sometime else ,I could not identify their were a mixed emotions filled in those lake orbs of his. I tried to help him but everytime asked him what was bothering him .he said he "was fine" or to "drop it" .I decided it was lost cause to try to get him to talk so I let be.

And then things went back to the way they were before he tried to kill himself in the forest we hardly spoke or got near each other. At first I was relieved that I did not have to deal with him and finally be able to train in peace .

But as the days turned into weeks ,I began to feel like part of me was missing, I tried to do what usually cheered me up .Hang out with Ruf , Train, lay down on the grass and stare at the clouds. But hanging out with Ruf only made me think about what she said weeks ago, Training in the woods only made me think of the day I gave him his coat .

Before the very thought of him would have made me vomit or laugh and talk about how pathetic a viking he was. But now I can not breathe ,blood rushes to my cheeks ,and my heart beats fast and got odd feelings in the pit of my stomach .When I asked my mom about she just smiled and said "You will understand when you are ready Astrid". .

I did not understand. Why Hiccup was acting odd . Now I know he was frustrated because he likes a girl that might not like him back but what he does not know is that I fell for him and I miss him I want my Hiccup back I had to tell him that I liked him back even if he did not like me back.

I clenched my fists and lifted my lowered head up to reveal tears .He looked at me in shock What is wrong with her?... he was shocked he had never seen Me cry ever. I must hurt her really badly I am terrible friend I let my anger get the better of me I should have let it go Thought Hiccup sadly as he ran over to me completely dropping everything just to make sure

I was alright. That only made me cry more. He looked at me and my shoulders hesitantly and pat my shoulders awkwardly and said "Ummm there ..there.. It is okay don t cry ...Astrid". he felt uncomfortable he had no idea how to comfort me, to him I was Astrid the toughest Viking in Berk the strong one and he was the weak fishbone who screws up .But He was wrong .He is not the screw up I am.

I could have defied my parents and hung out with Hiccup anyway back then instead I hit him called him names and turned the village against him I am a terrible person I do not deserve Hiccup. I thought as I cried

"I'm sorry Astrid I did not mean to hurt you I was just frustrated I was afraid that what the guy said back in the forest was right. I avoided you I shouldn't have let his words have such a impact on how It was wrong I was a idiot". ".. said Hiccup

"No Hiccup you are not the idiot I am ,when you confessed in the woods I should have given you a straight answer instead of giving you the silent treatment, I did not know how to respond but now I do.".said I said as I punched him in the gut he clenched his stomach and said "Ah"! Before He could reply back I said "That is for Avoiding me and this is for every time else". I stated as I gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled and said "What was that for". ? "Hiccup I love you". I said confidently

"Oh you love me okay I'm going to go back to wo- Wait A minute what did you just say". . said Hiccup said in shock

"I love you". . I said

"Astrid I ".- He did not get to finish because I attacked him with my kiss, this time on the lips he tasted like fish and mint it felt right kissing him I felt so safe in his arms. He was so extraordinary and some day the rest of Berk will know it too. I broke off and layed my head on his chest and stood there giving him a hug in front of the forge little did I know villagers started to gather around us to see the source of the noise and found Hiccup and I hugging . They looked at us with shock and horror.

I looked around and pulled out my Axe and said "What is wrong with you people we are not sheep stop staring at us Hiccup and I are in love do you got a problem with that"?. Toothless was watching inside Hiccup s house through the window his wife Day in his arms he knew what was coming next.

I really should go and defend my best friend but I can not risk blowing my cover...He thought with shame

"Astrid you are such a extraordinary viking why waste your time with him". !

"Yeah he is a screw up". !

"He is not even a viking he is a appearance". .

"He is a joke". !

"Stiock should make him leave all he does is cause trouble". !

With every insult that was made from a villager Toothless grew more and more filled with rage before he thought the kid was a nuisance for years .He had questioned the prophecy told and assumed it was impossible that a village screw up could overcome. But he could see now Hiccup is a lot stronger than people think he was willing to go outside and listen to a village that resented him and talked behind his back over little mistakes accidents these people were pathic.

Berk does not deserve Hiccup. He has such a kind heart other people would prefer to be cooked up inside if they had to deal with that stress not Hiccup. When He first met him in the woods he looked at his memories. Just using eye furies can see into people's memories. He saw Hiccup laugh off the insults , and hated but when people were not looking he held a saddened expression. And he could not talk to anyone about it because Vikings thought emotions were a weakness and unpractical so he would write in his journal and then cry himself to sleep just wishing the days to end.

"Stop it all of you". ! everyone turned around and found Toothless looking at them with anger he ran over towards the immense crowd and said,

"Just because you guys have found your talent does not you should hurt people who have not found it . Yet". ... "Hiccup is better than you all because unlike you he cares about others before himself, he tries to get acknowledged from a village that hates his guts,For making mistakes yeah we can all choose to ignore our pasts but I Am sure that you all were like Hiccup you guys are right he is not a viking he is better than a viking he is a human all of you are insensitive monsters.".

"Who are you ".!

"How could you stand up for him". !

"He is a disaster". !

"I said Stop". . Toothless snapped suddenly a blue beam from his mouth they ducked and then looked at Toothless he realized what happened and clasped his mouth and looked back and forth around the Village Hiccup looked at him in shock No way that kid ... He was the Night fury but how?

"What is he "..

"He is some sort of freak "!.

"What should we do "!.

"Lets kill him"! .

"Yeah". . everyone roared

They were about to charge at him but Hiccup jumped in front of them they froze

"Kid get out of the way".

"GO back inside where you belong". !

"Aw the freak and the screw up sticking up for each other". .

"Hiccup what are doing move "!. !

"No". .he yelled

Everyone gasped since when has Hiccup become so confident.

"You stood up for me after what I said to you when we first met". . said Toothless

"Dude it is okay you were right about everything I was just afraid to admit it". . said Hiccup

"No I wasn't t I was wrong Hiccup are are a incredible person you deserve to know the truth". . said Toothless

"What do you mean". ? asked Hiccup

"Before we continue are you afraid of heights". ?he asked

"Never thought about it". . said Hiccup

"Well lets find out". .said Toothless he bit on his finger until he drew blood and then placed the blood across his tattoos on his shoulders. The boy was gone instead stood a magnificent dragon with shimmering black scales and piercing green eyes he let out a mighty roar growling at the villagers as he turned towards Hiccup and gestured to his back.

Everyone gasped

Night fury a random viking shouted and ran away.

He smiled and said "You got it Bud". .

He gave Hiccup a toothless smile as he hopped on Astrid sat on the back of Hiccup holding on to him for safety.

Stoick had finally came back from another mission to find the dragons nest .it did not go so well. Another ship had gotten a hole in the scales they barely made it home. Stoick noticed something was off about Berk today and decided to head downtown to investigate and what he saw would shock him forever, his son was on a back of the dragon it was not hurting him it was not killing him it was protecting him .From angry villagers with killing weapons with Astrid riding on the back glaring at the villagers.

"Hiccup what is going on". .? Asked Stiock with anger

"Dad". . Said Hiccup with shock

"What are you doing on that dragon dragons are dangerous monsters they killed hundreds of us .!". He snapped

"And we killed thousands of them, two wrongs don t make a right killing is Killing no matter what you are they raid us because they have no choice". . said Astrid

"Son it is your decision pick a side the village or the dragons ".. said Stoick

"The dragons". He said with out hesitation . Everyone gasped at his choice His father glared at him but said nothing.

"I have been hanging out with this guy for weeks now his name is Toothless and he is a Night fury . I will admit it when I first met him I hated him .But I have grown to like him as a friend he helped train me with weapons and I trained him to accept humans when I saw him in the woods he looked as frighten as I was he tried to hid it but I could see Toothless was afraid of me weren t you bud". .asked Hiccup Toothless nodded

"Doesn't t matter I am ordering you to get off that dragon or we will open fire". said Stiock

"But sir what about your son ".. said Gobber

"I have no son". . said Stiock

"Come on Hiccup I know you befriended this dragon but for your own saftey get off the dragon". . said Gobber he begged.

"No I Am going to protect my friend I choose my side now it is your turn to choose yours Gobber". . said Hiccup confidently

"I'm sorry Hiccup but your father is my best friend and the Chief of Berk I have choose a side one that won t end in bloodshed". . .

"Wait for me". .said Ruffnut

"What are you doing". ? said Tuffnut

"If Astrid is siding with the dragons so am I". .said Ruf

"Me too". . said Fishlegs

"What about you Snotlout ."?

".No way". .

"Fine jt is your decision". said Astrid just when Toothless arched up to take flight Snotlout decided to change his mind he opened his mouth and said "Wait I want to go too".

"But there aren t anymore dragons for all of them".said Astrid

"Yes their are". . said Hiccup as he looked at the dragon training area

The young vikings all smiled at the the area and rushed over to pick their dragons once they did they took off. They had hammers spears all sorts of Weapons throw at them. Toothless tried his best but one of the robes caught him and it one his fins he dropped down from the sky and descented near raven' s point .Leaving Astrid and Hiccup Skydiving to their deaths the village could only watch as Hiccup and Astrid held hands and looked into each others eyes and said

"I love you". .

Cliffhanger

End of Chapter 4


	7. The Darkness inside

Keeping our love a secret Chapter 5 : The Darkness inside

HTTYD Fanfic

Pre Movie - AU

Last time on Keeping our love a secret ...

_You dragon killers are the same Stubborn reckless and Selfish killing is killing two wrongs do not make a right killing is wrong no matter what you are ._

_It is your choice Hiccup the village or the dragon_s .

_The Dragons ._

_It your Decision Gobber pick a side ._

_I have Picked a Side Hiccup one that does not end in bloodshed ._

_I love you . They both shouted as they fell from the sky ._

The Village watched as Hiccup and I fell from the sky Stiock looked at it with horror ordering someone to try to get us down. Gobber shook his head and said " It is no use we do not have a piece of Weaponry that can reach that far". .

"We got to do something" . ! Stiock roared as he watched them he was still angry at Hiccup for siding with those devils but he did not want him to die when he caught Hiccup he was going to banish him from Berk. So he could do whatever he wanted to not send him to a death sentence. Perhaps he did not think things through when he ordered them to fire at Toothless in mid flight. But since when have vikings been big on thinking.

As we descended closer to the ground I buried my head in Hiccup s chest and braced for impact he was shielding me even in death he was still trying to put others before himself. I honestly did not know how I ever managed to live without him by my side. We hit the ground and I heard a cracking sound I opened my eyes to find that we landed on the haystack it was not intentional .If they fired farther to left when they shot Toothless out of the sky then we would be splattered all over the street by now. "Hiccup". . I called out with delight as I played with his hair and stroked his face playfully . I expected him to kiss me on the lips passionately and greet me with his charming smile was only met with silence. "Come on wake up Hiccup you are really starting to annoy me Wake up". ! I said with anger as I slapped him across the face he still did not not respond I put my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat it was steady yet he was not waking up.  
I cried and said,

"Hiccup please do not do this to me not now". . I heard a coughing sound and a familiar groan I turned my head with a relief he was awake. I hugged him but he pushed me away and looked at me with confusion. Where am I and Who are you ?

I looked at him in shock

Meanwhile at Raven's point

Toothless shape shifted to his human form and groaned He was still tied with the robes so he could not move he heard footsteps and began to worry what if they realize who I am and try to kill me again. He shut his eyes and thought Well at least I know he was the chosen one maybe he can do the prophecy without me..

"Night oh my god"! .Said Day as she rushed over to her husband and said Don't worry I can get you out of these bonds I thought you said you would be okay !

"But I am ".. Toothless said

She looked at him sternly and said "Look at you ,you think this is okay you are tied up"..

"At least I'm not in a cage". . He countered

"Yeah but I prefer being in a cage then being blown out of the sky". ! she shouted she realized that yelling would get her nowhere so she took a deep breath and said "Look I was worried I just got you back I do not want to loose you again". .

"I know you look cute when you get angry". . said Toothless teasingly

"Do you want me to punch you"? . she said

"Maybe .".

She rolled her eyes and took out her knife and sliced the ropes and said " Let's go The chief wants to talk to you". .

"Hell no incase you haven't noticed he was the one that wanted to kill me" .!

"I know he still wants to but I got him to reach a compromise. Besides he says that you might want to know this it concerns Hiccup ". .

"What about him". ? Toothless said with concern

"He had a hard hit to the head he does not remember anything .".

"Nothing"? . Toothless said sadly "Nothing". . said Day sadly as she put her arms over his shoulders and helped him walk.

Toothless looked at her with shock

"Don't worry Night I am sure he will get his memory back". .

"No That is not what I am afraid of before I was shot out the sky I branded Hiccup and Astrid". . said Toothless

Day looked at him in shock "You gave them the mark of the Night fury". .

"Yes now they have the reflexes and senses of a dragon as well as the speed and the strength, The ability to turn into a Day or Night is dangerous if you have amnesia because if you have no clue what you stood for before You will act the opposite until his memories come back the Hiccup we know is dead.". . Said Toothless

"I never even gotten a chance to met him what was he like ".. said Day

"Kinda award but kind loyal and considerate and very smart in my opinion being smart is better than being buff which is why he was probably destined to defeat the queen".. .

"He sounds like a good friend I'm sorry Toothless if only I was not being held back by Stoick s men I could have done something.". . Day said as she hugged her husband.

Meanwhile Stoick and I were near Hiccup s bedside he was being examined by the healer he shook his head and said "I can help with flesh wounds but a wound to the head is too much all I can suggest is to help jog his memory take him to places that will help Hiccup remember his past".. . He said as he looked at Astrid with regret

"Why did the gods do this to us to build us up and then break us apart it is not fair ".! I shouted

"Maybe they what to test you to make sure you really love Hiccup". .said Stiock

"I love him I would kill a thousand times over just to see his face he is the reason I get up in the morning". .I said sadly

Hiccup opened his eyes and said "You must have meant a lot to me whoever I was I must have been important". .

"Your name is Hiccup Haddock the third you are the smallest viking in the village .You cause disasters everywhere you go but despite the village hating you .You are kind and loving towards the village you are smart and artistic and have a stubborn strong girlfriend who loves you". .I said

Hiccup rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you don't look like much do not come near me". .

I flinched the situation was too ironic I never thought I would live to see the day I was the one to beg him for his acceptance..

"But Hiccup I "..

"I do not want to hear it my past must not have been so great if I do not remember it ". He snapped at me .The tone of his voice filled with mace.

"But it was - He scoffed at me and said "Oh please.".

"I admit you are beautiful but you are also annoying ,controlling ,and hard to be around, I do not know how I could stand being with you all these years you are nothing but a waste of time". !

I did not say anything .I could not say anything . I just watched as he walked away I lowered my head and cried Stiock looked at me with shock and said "Astrid you okay"? .

"I'm fine I just need some time alone". . I said in a crying tone As she remembered her times with Hiccup.

"I will always be there for you Astrid "..

"I'm gonna hold you to it Fishbone". .

"Thanks ".. He said sarcastically

I laughed

Suddenly we looked into each others eyes and then start to lean in then bursted into the door

"Hey guys I came to give you- He stopped and looked at Hiccup and I with embarrassment oh am I interrupting something ?".

Hiccup gave annoyed look and said "Yes". .

"Gobber good to see you". . I said with bitterness and anger

Scene change

"The stars are so pretty ".. I said with a smile

"Not as pretty as you". .

I blushed and turned and way and then whacked him in the gut

"Ow". .

"That is for embarrassing me". .

"And then is for everything else ".. as I leaned in and kissed his cheek and then pulled back.

"Ah".. He sighed lovingly

I smiled and blushed

Scene change

"Astrid I love you". . he whispered

I looked at him in Shock "What did you say" .said

"Umm I said Do you want me to give you new bandages". .

"Yeah these are getting gross thanks Hiccup". . I said softly

"Your welcome "..

I could go on all day about all the times we had been together ,I can not count the times he had fallen on top of me and I accidently got lost in his eyes, even before the incident in the woods there was always a spark between us. The incident only fanned the flames turning it into a burning passion that will last forever at least for me... the Hiccup I know is gone. The award clumsy Viking was gone. The person that stood before me was a man a cold hearted one at that it made me feel guilty this was all my fault why couldn't I keep our secret about Toothless and the dragons and more importantly about us.

Stiock had always wanted a strong Viking like son instead what Hiccup was but now he felt the irony of this now he finally understood the saying be careful what you wish for. Sometimes you do not appreciate something unless its gone as he walked over towards the hill to meet Toothless he was remembering all times he could have been a better father towards his son.

It was about 2 years ago Hiccup had caused another disaster and had come up with another excuse for why he caused the damage.

"I'm sorry Dad I was ...distracted and I miscalculated the directory of the katabolt I should have been more careful and I know you probably will not forgive me.".

"You're damn right I wouldn't I'm tired of this son ,You are an embarrassment to me if you do not shape up and change your image, I Am afraid I might have to kick you out for your own good and Berk . Every choice you make has deadly consciences on me as the Chief of Berk, I have a reputation to keep and you are staining it with your idiotic displays for once in your life act like the rest of us instead of being the outlier of the pack . We are a tribe son it is our duty to protect our village as a team you can not just run off on your own and expect to succeed that is not how life works.".

Hiccup laughed and said "Don't you think are overrating a bit nobody got hurt ".. Even now as he looked back at the memory he could tell the laugh was fake now but back then I did not notice and I made this worse instead of comforting him and telling him to be himself like a good father.

"I do not care that is not the point I'm trying to make why do I even bother you will never be the cold hearted tough Viking son I dreamed about regardless You are my son and I can't change that but that doesn't mean I have to accept it". .

Hiccup had his head down and said "I need some time alone ". . and ran away towards Raven' s point suddenly Stoick noticed he dropped a book that was in his hands before. As he opened it up it appeared to be his diary. Stoick rolled eyes and thought How childish ..but then as he got home he opened it up. He could not take it anymore ever since Hiccup was sent to live with Gobber Stoick hardly knew anything about his son and desperately wanted to know.

Stoick 's usually cold demeanor softened when he noticed that there were little tear marks on the pages that had faded in time but the evidence of his son s tears were still there.

He stayed home until he finished the book he had read his son's thoughts and feelings about everything cover to cover and now Stiock the man who would never be caught shedding a tear was breaking down. Into silent tears .As he thought Hiccup what have I done?

After his speech to Hiccup he did not see him for days He asked Gobber he did not see him He gasped and realized their was a storm last night and days before that a fierce blizzard had stormed in a Berk. Hiccup must have been stuck in a cave with no food or water on the verge of death by now.. That Made Stoick feel very scared he did not want his son to die.

He grabbed Astrid Snotlout Fishlegs and Ruffnut to search for Hiccup they were the only closest thing to friends Hiccup had and they all hate him too . They had searched high and low and just when they were about to give up they spotted a cove and their passed out covered in snow was Hiccup. He had severe case of frostbite and a high fever he shivered and winced in pain everyone looked at him sadly .Even Astrid sure he was a screw up and caused a lot of disasters but he did not deserve to die besides who is gonna keep Snotlout away from her.

"This is all my fault".

. Stoick said and now ever since that day if Hiccup caused a disaster he would ask Gobber to put him inside where he would be safe.

And now he had hit his head and has gotten memory loss because he could not accept the fact that His son had tamed a Night fury which now that Stoick thought about it was incredible. But he did not know why his son had kept this from he was afraid the village would try to hurt Toothless. I owe that dragon an apology and a good one too.

Sorry Toothless our meeting is going to have to wait he thought

Stiock rushed into Hiccup s room and said "Hiccup we need to talk".

"Sure Stiock what do you want". he said coldly

Stiock winced at his son's tone said "That is dad to you".

"Whatever you say father". he said with no emotion as he continued to draw he did not fully comprehend what he was drawing but for some reason it felt right. As he put his creation down he gasped it was picture of himself holding a flower to Astrid and her turning away from him with a pout her on her face pretending to be tough to try and fight the blush from her face. Suddenly He clutched his head and winched as a memory came to him he almost fell off the chair but Stoick caught him.

"Flower for the beautiful lady". .

"Thank you Hiccup ".. said a blur distorted figure

Stoick rushed over to him and said "What is wrong"?

"I remembered something "..

"You did"? .

"Dad ".. he said seriously

"Yeah ".?

"Who is Astrid". ?

Stiock looked at his son in shock

end of Chapter 5


	8. I did not know what I had

Keeping our love a secret Chapter 6 : I didn t know what I had

A HTTYD Fanfic

Pre Movie - AU

_Flashback _

**Thoughts**

" Hiccup" words

Stoick could not believe what Hiccup had just said .

He knew his memories were impaired but he did not think that he would ever forget Me in a million years .The whole situation seemed to sadden him. As he sat on the stool how could he explain how much I meant to Hiccup. He was so busy ruling Berk he did not know how much the relationship had changed until the incident occurred.

"Well son, Astrid is your girlfriend I had just found out so I have no idea how long you two have been going out but she is really important to you" .he said

Hiccup scoffed and said "Whatever she does not seem that great she tried to hit me if anything she said about who I was is true why did I like someone who treated me like dirt .".

"I do not know perhaps you admired her strength and wished you were as respected as she was". . Stoick responded

"So why did you want to talk to me "?. said Hiccup

"I just wanted to apologize for not being there if I were a better father all this would not have happened". .said Stoick

"I do not need your apology, you can not mess up someone s life and just say sorry . Life does not work like that you may say you are my dad but a real dad listens to his son and accepts him for who he is . You have not I don't care anymore "!. said Hiccup as he walked out of his room and left Stoick with a distraught look on his face.

I was with Ruffnut and the rest of the gang everyone was overcome by Hiccup 's changes but I was taking it the hardest, he was the person that brightened my day he made being a viking far more meaningful . And now the Hiccup they once knew was gone. And may never come back.

"Cheer up, at least he hasn't tried to kill you yet ".said Fishlegs

"Do you think he hates me that much "? I asked****

I sure hope not ...

"Well he s definitely thought about it the look in his eyes when he first woke up were pretty bloodthirsty" . said Ruffnut

"Man Astrid you really screwed up". . said Tuffnut Everyone glared at him

"Well it is true". . he said defensively

"We are supposed to make her feel better bonehead . said RUffnut

** He is really annoying me right now but I got to help Astrid and he is not helping **

"Who are you calling a bonehead !". He shouted

"You" . she responded as she slapped him

"Stop it !" Both of them shouted

"You stop"! .

"No you" !

"Guys shut up he is right I did screw up ."! I shouted

Everyone gasped it was not everyday I admitted I was wrong, it was not easy for me to accept. But Tuffnut was right it was all my fault. I should have just told Hiccup about the Prophy then this would not have happened.

"So what are you going to do ?" asked Fishlegs

**I really hope she has a plan because Hiccup is a real jerk now at least I had someone who understood the pressure of blending in when he was normal **

"I don't know" . I said **Why can't people just leave me alone so I can go and cry **

"Why did you fall in love Hiccup why didn't you fall in love with me"? . asked Snotlout suggestively

"Because you are more annoying then Hiccup and your a creep". . I shouted

** I Am sick and tired of his bullshit ! Hiccup has brain drama and he is only thinking about himself. Hiccup is his cousin for pete's sake. I really want to break his head open to see if he has any brains..**

"There has got to be something we can do"? . said Ruffnut

"I Am afraid there isn't". . said Toothless as he walked up to them. They were walking around Berk, trying to help me feel better knowing I loved to walk around to help me concentrate on finding a solution.

"What are you saying of course there is"! . I shouted **I did not think giving up was in Toothless's vocabulary I guess I was wrong.. **

"Hiccup is gone unless you try to gain his memories back". . said Toothless

"Why do you care all the sudden if you do not mind me asking you used to be really mean towards Hiccup". said Fishlegs with caution he did not want to get beat up by Astrid.

I looked at him with anger for a split second but then I smiled sadly and said "Let's just say I did not know what I had until it was gone.". .** Hiccup I miss you**

Hiccup had grabbed his mother' s axe and went to Raven's point to train and threw the weapon at the trees.

He could not figure out why thinking about Astrid made his heart skip a beat or whenever he thought about her blue eyes he would get chills down his spine. Did he still love her? He could not Identify this feeling it confused him. He felt like he wanted to hate her but he could not there was still a part of him that would not allow himself to truly hate her.

"Are you always this intense I guess things really do change a lot in two years". said a voice

"Who the hell are you go away "! He shouted

"Hiccup I know it has been two years but did not think you would forget about me"?

Hiccup turned around a girl was standing near the clearing of the woods clutching a sword in her hand with a smirk she had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"It's me Hiccup Camicazi". . she said "You really do not remember me "?. she said with shock

Camicazi had moved away from Berk with her family because her parents were tried of the Dragons stealing their animals so they moved away where they would not be constantly attacked by monsters with large appetites.

"I got hit in the head ".. he said with no emotion as she stared at him with a sympathetic look on her face.

"It doesn't matter I Am never going back to the weak and needy viking I was before". . He remarked

Camicazi shook her head and said "You might not have been a cold and deadly killer but you have proved yourself time and time again that you were strong you were many things but weak and needy Hiccup" .

"You are just being nice". he said **Why is she even talking to me ...Why doesn't she just get a life and leave me be...**

"I did not ask you to believe me but I was speaking the truth" . She said Bravely as she sat down on a giant rock in the middle of the woods and sighed. She did not think she would ever see the day Hiccup become a stone cold happened when she was away did he ever hook up with Astrid she might never get the answers.

"What happened to you "?. said Camicazi

"I don't know the last thing I remember was I was trying to commit suicide but someone stopped me". . Said Hiccup bitterly ** I do not know why but I feel like I could tell this girl anything its like I have known her forever...**

"What Why would you do that "?. said Camicazi

"I do not remember why something about being a burden to Berk or something along that lines" . said Hiccup

Camicazi slapped him across the face.

**Ow that freakin hurt what a bitch ..**

Hiccup glared at her and said "Don't you ever touch me "! He pulled out his Axe and pointed it near Camicazi and said " I do not know who you are but what happened to me does not concern you so say quiet or stay away"!.

**I am gonna feel that in morning ..**

She glared at him and said "Fine I guess I mean nothing to you, if you were willing to give up everything that you stood for. You were a great guy before now you are a bully and a jerk stay away from the Hiccup I have known comes back . As she walked away Hiccup gasped as his head started to pulse again

_"Are sure you want to leave Camicazi"? .He asked sadly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a quick hug. _

_"Yeah my family needs me". .she said as she stood near the dock staring at the clear blue sky of Berk for the last time. _

_"Take care .He said _

_"Don't set too many buildings on fire when I'm gone and good luck trying to get Astrid .". she said _

_"Thanks I have no chance ,but thanks for the words of encouragement it really helps ." He said scaraticly _

_"Oh common on how do you know you have no chance at something if you don't try". She said playfully as she punched his arm He whined and rubbed his arm and smiled at her awkwardly._

_"True I will try ". He said with fake confidence she rolled her eyes she could tell he had his doubts but at least he was trying to sound more confident. _

_"Good see you in two years ." She said as she went on the boat after hearing her parents call her name. As the bridge lowered Hiccup watched her go sadly She was the one who drove his bullies away now who is gonna save him from the villages hatred._

"Hiccup are you alright" ? she said she saw him collapse on the floor clutching his head in pain. 

"I'm fine I just remembered something ". said Hiccup

"What " ?she said

"I remember promising you I would try to get Astrid ".. He said

"And" ? she said teasingly

He stood with a blank expression " According to my father she is my girlfriend". .

she stood frozen with shock for a moment. **He actually impressed her it must have been big ..**She squeaked and said "You did it I knew you could do it "! she said she hugged him

Hiccup had managed to let out a light smile the first smile had since he woke up. **Thanks Camicazi ever since I woke up I had been confused and lonely thanks for trying to claim me down instead of asking if I remember anything every 5 seconds..**

"Are you going to come back to the village with me "? she asked

"No I Am going to stay and train for a while "..He said

"Okay do not cut your self". . said Camicazi

"I won't ".. he said blankly

Meanwhile I had gone to the forge , and found Gobber working all by himself without Hiccup to help him.

When I asked about it he responded " He wants nothing to do with the forge anymore, he said I was weighing him down from becoming a true viking .And that if he ever wants to kill a dragon he is going to have to work on his own".

"What but what about Toothless"! I shouted desperately

Gobber scoffed and said " Don't you get it Toothless does not exist in Hiccup s eyes Toothless is a fragmented memory a relic of the past he means nothing to him and neither do you.".

"So that is it we just give up on him Hiccup wouldn't have given up on you if you broke your head". I said Coldly **I expected Stiock to give up on him but Gobber he practically raised Hiccup and now he is backing out ..**

"Hiccup is gone Child you have to move on" ! I glared at him **Iam not going to move on Iam not a coward like you Gobber I got to do something and if would'nt help me I will do it myself..**

"No" ! I muttered

"What was that I could not hear you Astrid in case you haven't noticed I'm not as young as I used to be so you are going to have to speak up "..

"I said No" ! I shouted

I walked out the door and Gobber said "Where do you think you are going no one on Berk is going to help you".

"Your Wrong Toothless will he will take me to his tribe and to find the elder Night fury". . Toothless had told her of the elder and was eager to receive his wisdom so she could get her Hiccup back.

"The Elder Night fury is a myth". . He said

"The Bonnapper is a myth too but you believe it exists !". I snapped

"Well it does". !

"No it doesn't". .

"Yes it does loo here near my undies I have the bone to prove it " .

"Please put pants back on Gobber ".I said with disgust

"Wait before you go at least bring people to back you up so you do not kill yourself". .With concern

"Bye Gobber". . I said sternly

"Bye Astrid may odin be with you". . He said

As I left the room and closed the door behind me, I quickly rushed to the far edge of Berk searching for Toothless on the way I made a quick stop at my house to pick up my Axe and packed up for the Journey. My Mother asked me to write letters to her to insure my safety during my long voyage . I stubbornly persisted my mother insisted that she knew when and where I was to be sure I made it safely to my destination.

She hugged me long and tight for good luck knowing I will face many dangers in my quest to retrieve Hiccup from the darkness and bring back the hope and strength he once stood for in Berk.

Feeling desperate and native to start my quest I went searching for Toothless and had bumped into a very angry Hiccup. He glared at me he did not say a word ,he just grunted at me and left muttering something about girls under his breath .Which smelled of islamic coid and rotten meat.

I watched Him walk away sadly wishing that just for once I would see the charming smile he once carried when he hung out with me and watch as a chuckle escaped his lips once more. But now all I see when his lake green eyes met my oceanic blue is resentment and vendita.

"Where is she going looks like she is afraid you will sick your dragon on her huh Boy" ? said Mildew

He was a old cold hearted man that had a creepy habit of keeping the pictures of his ex wifes and picture of his sheep fungus which was black and always walked around with a look of misery . He was a cabbage farmer and had a strong hatred for dragons, ** when he heard Hiccup had tamed a Night Fury he had to take action. So he posed as gobber and wrote a fake letter, stating the village was under attack and needed him to come home immediately resulting in Toothless being knocked out of the sky. He did not want Hiccup to have head drama but he thought it was a nice change. So Hiccup would turn on his past beliefs with no memory of Toothless and help him take down the dragons. He had the perfect plan but that girl is going to ruin his plan before it even starts unless he gets extra help to get rid of her she is a dragon loving trouble maker just like Hiccup' s mother.**

Alvin will take care of her just like he did with Hiccup' s mother.

Cliffhanger


	9. The quest part 1 of 4

I do not own Brave, How to train your dragon or Rise of the guardians.

Keeping our love a secret Chapter 7 : The quest

A HTTYD Fic AU

As soon as I had my things together I started to head out Toothless said he would only let Hiccup ride him I wanted to strangle that stubborn dragon the chances of Hiccup riding him again are slim if he does not come with me. Day brought me a deadly nadder it was love at first sight I loved everything about her and she seemed to like me too I smiled and rubbed her scales .

"Hi Stormfly" . I said randomly huh Stormfly I like that , I thought as I packed up the last of my things and hopped on Stormfly. The guys came to see me off and wished me luck on my journey . I said they had nothing to worry about. Little did I know Mildew had the outcasts ready to ambush me.

Luckily Avlan and the outcasts did not have a dragon. So I flew straight through the ambush

I was shocked but knew I could make it through they brought catapults spears and other weapons and tried to throw me off the Nadder but she zigzagged and spun away from their line of fire I looked back while smiling triumphantly

Alvin looked at me with anger and alarm he was shocked and curious about how I came about riding the Nadder without being hurt needless to say I was not surprised this was coming dragons had been an issue for hundreds of years .

But, no one was prejudice to dragons than Mildew. He was the one that suggested to torch their island to Hiccup s' father normally he would disregard anything Mildew said everyone considered him to be a crazy grouchy old man who had nothing better to do than to hate and protest against the dragons. Hiccup 's reputation in the village was bad but Mildew had taking his reputation off the cliff. And now he is teaming up with with Alvin .

"You have to try harder then that Alvin" ! I shouted confidently as I turned around as Stormfly shot spikes from her tail.

Alvin the Chief of the outcasts and leads Outcast island. The Outcasts and Berks are arch enemies it is hard enough dealing with Mildew but Alvin and Mildew together smells trouble. What did Mildew bribe them with? It must have been great Alvin doesn't t just help anyone . I before I could solve the puzzle I was shot at by arrows I looked down and saw a girl with a eye patch over her left eye. She had a scar across her right cheek she had wild flowing red hair and one beautiful blue eye.

She looked at me sadly and lowered her Bow and arrow I looked down at her with confusion Alvin glared at her and said,

"What do you think you're doing Merida attack her!"!

She quivered with fear and said "N-no I will not harm her you promised that if I helped you I would let go of my parents you did not say I had to harm anyone !".

Merida was the princess of Scotland or at least was . She was just riding Angus her horse after a long day of shooting her arrows she came home to find her kingdom in ruin. Her parents were tied up and being held captive by Alvin and the outcasts , her three younger brothers are forced to row the boats and if not they were severely punished. She used to be a brave confident capable young women .She had tried taking on Alvin and the outcasts but the odds were not on her side she was overpowered, taken prisoner and tortured until her confidence and her sense of self were gone their was nothing left in her but hope. that things will go back to the way it was.

"Do as I say, or your parents will be thrown in the lava pit on Outcast island" ! Alvin said as he pulled on her hair I could not bare to watch it any longer I flew lower and held my hand out Get on I can save your Parents .

Merida looked at me hesitantly and said "How can I trust you I don t even know you ! "she snapped I smiled a bit she had raised a fair point if I were her I probably would not trust me either but I knew I could win her trust.

Alvin threw his hammer at me causing Stormfly to dodge out of the way and then go back to Merida she took my hand hesitantly and Said ,

"Please get me out here, anything is better than being with a jerk like him"! .she shrieked

I looked down at her sadly and said "It is alright I after we are done with my journey we can go and je"- I was interrupted by Alvin throwing spears at Stormfly she could not dodge them all with the extra weight of my stuff and Merida and I on board she moved much slower .The spear shot right at Storm Fly's wings she was sent flying with me and Merida . The last thing I saw was Alvin s feet and Merida looking down at me with sorrow and grief before everything went black.

Hours later I woke up experiencing a little bit of nausea I waited until my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw a hole blow me and I sighed ...I can t believe I let myself get kidnapped on my first day I was too confident I should have come up with a plan first...I thought bitterly with shame.

"You okay". ? I flinched slightly startled and then recovered and looked down to see Merida scrubbing the floor.

I was tied to the back of the mast with Outcast men guarding me and keeping a close eye on Merida knowing what is cable of.

"How long have been held captive"? ? I asked hesitantly

**Oh yeah that is a great start to a friendship** I thought sarcastically

She stopped cleaning the deck and paused momentarily to look at me and then looked and started again

"Three years but you get used to it after awhile, I hardly ever see my mother anymore or anyone for that matter we are locked in separate cells who knows they could be after Berk next". . she said

"What was your life like before they captured you" ? I asked

"I was constantly being told how to live my life by my mother , I come from a family of royalty I was supposed to be the example being the oldest and all. But I was naive and foolish too confidant and fool of myself to acknowledge when I Am beaten. I tried to fight them off but I was outnumbered". Merida said sadly

"Sounds rough". . I said supportively as I tried to look for a weak point in the robes to escape I gestured Merida to come closer she crawled towards me to avoid being seen by the guards in front of her and whispered What is it ? My axe is tied to my back I need to to reach it so I can get us out of this fix .I whispered. as I looked down towards my back she gasped and said

"Are you crazy do you want me to die"! ?

"No but what other options do we have" ? I asked

"I guess your right I will distract them we will get your axe and then afterwards we retrieve my bow Alvin as it under lock and key". she said with disdain and apprehension

I nodded and watched her go she waved her hands and said "Hey you over grown troll look at me"! .

The guard turned around and then ran after her and shouted " The prisoner is escaping stop her". !

Merida had the guards in a wild goose chase around the deck. I watched with perplexity and mild amusement as she dropped a bucket of water on the ground causing the guards to slip and fall.

She stole one of the guards swords and ran towards me and sliced the ropes that tied me to the mast clean off.

She quickly grabbed me and lead me to the seller where they were holding Stormfly, and Merida s bow in a treasure chest on the top shelf. The guards had fallen asleep next to chest and one of them foolishly had the key in his hand.

She had pulled the Key straight off the Guards belt he moved slightly ,startling Merida sweat dropping from her brow he turned to the side and continued to sleep. Merida sighed with relief and twirled the key chain around her index figure and then grabbed it and said, "We did it !"

"We are not off the hook yet". I stated with hatred as Alvin approached us and sighed "How many times have I told them not to fall asleep on the job ,it is so hard to find good help these days ,well what are you two watching for attack them"! he snapped at the men behind him.

one of the guards looked at us with hesitation and sympathy .

"But boss they are just kids and all they want to do is to leave we should let them go he said hesitantly I started at him with shock he looked like he was around my age with spiky grey hair and ice blue eyes he wore the outcast armor but held a staff.

"Shut up boy, if you ever hope to be believed in you will help me capture them again".

"Who are you why are helping him". I stated

Merida looked at me with confusion and said,

"Who are talking to I do not see any thing". ? she tried blinking her eyes and winching them to see the boy but she could not see them.

He looked at me with shock and said "You believe in me". .

I nodded and looked at him and said " How are you?"

"My name is Jack frost and I will help you get out of here".

"Oh no you won' t boy". . said Alvin as he grabbed his staff and snapped it in half and looked at him with triumph

Jack grabbed the staff and concentrated for a moment and then the staff was back together as if nothing happened .

Jack glared at him and then shot a blue beam at Alvin the beam hit him right on target he was frozen!

"How did you"? -

"There is no time lets grab your dragon and go". ! he snapped at me

He froze the robes and then kicked them and they shattered .Stormfly was free Merida ,Jack and I went on Stormfly and left outcast s ship with great haste.

"Next stop outcast island". . I yelled with anticipation.

To be continued


	10. The quest part 2 of 4

**Keeping our love a secret chapter 8**

**HTTYD fic**

**AU**

**We had successfully escaped Alvin's boat filled with his men but we had to hurry before he thaws out I smiled and rubbed storm fly's scales gently with my free hand as my other held securely around her neck for support. Jack was a mystery to me how was he able to summon ice it was as if he could control it bend it to his will it was incredible.**

**Merida was turning green. Are we almost there if we do not stop soon I might get sick .**

**"Relax outcast island is not far ". Jack said comfortingly**

**"So what is the plan" ? I asked**

**"We sneak into the outcast sumit and grab Merida s family than get their kingdom back" . he explained**

**"What about you what do you get out of this ?".I asked**

**"My sister he kidnapped her he told me if I helped him he would let her go but I was tricked deceived; I tried freeing her but she is being held with metal bars and my ice can' t free her.". Jack said sadly**

**"How can you do that anyway ?". I asked**

**"I don't know, I do not remember how I became who I am now".**

**I looked at him in shock and thought Just like Hiccup...**

**"We will get your sister back you can count on that". .I declared with determination**

**He looked at me with shock for a moment and then a smile slowly formed on his pale face.**

**"Then what are we waiting for lets go save them ".. Merida blurted out**

**Two hours later we made it to outcast island I gingerly rubbed stormly and told her to stay put she let out a sad roar but complied to my command after I reassured her that I would be alright.**

**I looked around the island was not much to look at it was a rocky terrain with a wide spread out forest snow fell on the branches and blanketed the ground. I looked up at the clouds with shock Jack was flying the snow was coming from him it was sight you had to see to believe.**

**I smiled and said "Since you're up their mind scouting the area !".**

**"Alright see you at the summit and watch out his men could be just around the corner". he warned I took his warning and Merida and I quickly ran to the summit.**

**Meanwhile at Berk**

**Hiccup had become colder each day as the days passed Ruffnut and the others had given up trying to help him he did not hang out with them all he did was train he became a fearful viking to toy with he could not walk around berk without screaming. he smirked with pleasure at the sound of screams. Suddenly his head plused it had not bothered him for seven days and suddenly it comes back. He saw something he saw the girl Astrid fighting Alvin and his gang with a strange girl with bow and arrows and being saved by a boy with silver hair. He gasped Astrid is in trouble.. He did not know why he cared so much all he knew was his girlfriend was in danger .**

**I can't let her die I may not remember her but I know she is important and if she dies I might never remember my past..**

**Hiccup packed up everything in a back and then rushed out the door he was running fast through Berk he knocked on all the teen vikings houses Snotlout , Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut gasped since her disappearance and Hiccup s brain tama Stock had reached a truce with Toothless that no dragon would be warmed and they would live in peace to avoid anything happening to Hiccup again.**

**Hiccup bumped into someone and harshly apologized it was a old man with a cane with dragon teeth hanging from it he had a disappointed scowl on in his face.**

**"Ah Hiccup I heard about what happened so tragic however if dragons did not exist you would never have been blasted out of the sky riding on those devils" . He said coldly**

**"Who are you" ! Hiccup said with venom**

**"Oh I like you you are no longer a weak and emotional depressed boy"! .**

**"Well I don't like you go and eat prune juice you old fart !".**

**He growled "Why you little brat your girlfriend is not here to protect you !".**

**Hiccup grabbed his Axe and pinned him down "Do not need her to protect me". !**

**"L-lets not do anything drastic think of what your father would say if you killed a old man".**

**Hiccup gasped in shock " I know you your Mildew right ?"**

**"Why yes I am .".**

**Hiccup smirked and raised his Axe and with one foul swoop Mildew has died he killed him in front everyone the villages looked at Hiccup with fear for a second but cheered.**

**Toothless was walking when he saw it and said "Hiccup why did you do that !"**

**"Because he set a trap for Astrid and teamed up with Alvin she is in danger".. .**

**"He did good riddance then". . Said Toothless**

**"Look I don't remember what you meant to be and I Am sorry for that but I need a ride to outcast island" !**

**Toothless smirked and bit his thumb and spread it on his dragon tattoo and transformed into a night fury. Hiccup smiled showtime he thought.**

**Toothless spread his wings out and began to take off.**

**"Whoa ." !**

**Hold on tight Hiccup.. heard in his mind Hiccup nodded**

**Suddenly four other dragons rode beside them Hiccup smiled and said**

**"You came "..**

**"Of course we did we are friends we help each other out besides Astrid would help us "..said Ruffnut**

**"Oh yeah lets kick some outcast butt "! said Snotlout**

**I hope we survive this . said Fishlegs**

**"Don't be such a chicken Fishlegs we will survive at least I think we will". .said Tuffnut**

**Meanwhile Merida and I had made to the outcast summit but before we could make it through the door we were sent flying backwards by a big guy with huge arms and spiky brown hair wearing a torn overalls and held a grim expression on his face.**

**You two stop you are not allowed here .**

**"Says who" ! Meridia barked **

**"Me". . he declared as he raised his gigantic arms**

**"I'm gonna wreck it" .! he shouted as he punched Merida sending her backwards**

**Merida ! I shouted and turned around and glared at him as I pulled out my Axe.**

**"Bring it on I have killed dragons bigger than you" ! I said**

**He growled and let out a battle cry and kicked me with his giant feet I flipped away from him and threw my Axe towards him he grabbed and bent it .**

**"What the" - I looked down at my Axe it was useless now. I through it to the side with anger and then prepared for battle.**

**And so the fight was on I punched him and rolled to the side landing awkwardly on my right foot almost losing my balance from him stomped towards me. He stomped again this time I fell and twisted my right angle I winced in pain ,crawling under him I pulled a sword from a fallen outcast and pointed it near his face. He was running towards me at a quick speed when he saw the blade he skidded to a stop and grabbed me. He pushed ,pulled and bent me as if I were a twig I hoard in pain before he could do critic damage to my body I grabbed a giant rock and banged it on his large head he screamed and let me go.**

**"Who are you what are you"? I asked with fear**

**"I Am Wreck- It Ralph welcome to outcast island the last place you will ever see". .he said seriously**

**Suddenly I heard a deep soft voice rise from behind the door.**

**"Can I come out now" .?**

**Ralph rolled his eyes and sighed as he lowered his arms**

**"No fix it"! He yelled**

**"But".**

**"No the last time you helped I ended up being in the medical ward for three weeks"! .**

**"How was I supposed to know there was going to be an entire army" . **

**"You were the one that proved it .".**

**"How ".?**

**"You used the cliche line you and what army ,and then army came and broke my arms and I don t know if you know this but when you have giant arms it really hurts when you break them."! ! He declared with anger,**

**I sighed and raised my hands into a facepalm really I lost to that guy...**

**"I'm still here . I said feeling ignored**

**"Oh yeah almost forgot about you I hope you are ready to cry to your mamma" . He snapped**

**"I hope you're ready to die". . I replied with wit.**

**So the fight resumed he fired punched and I ducked, rolled and blocked his punches he looked at me with astonishment and thought Nobody has been able to block me before.. I before he could deliver another blow I got his arm in mid punch and twisted it back took my other free arm and rammed a uppercut in his neck.**

**Suddenly arrows fired into the sky I dogged out of the way but Ralph was not so lucky he winced in pain as the arrows entered his body,**

**"Merida"! I exclaimed with relief**

**"Whoa the guy you're fighting is as big as my father you might need some back up". . Meridia exclaimed**

**"Two against one that is not fair ". Ralph said teasingly**

**"Who said life was fair ".. I shouted blankly**

**"Fix it I need you". Ralph said as he raised the door letting his friend out.**

**"Yes finally I mean prepare to die .He declared trying to be evil he was a small man with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes with outcast armor and a hammer attached to his belt and a golden sword on his back.**

**"Are we going to fight or what ? "I snapped **

**"You are strong what are you a super woman ." Ralph asked**

**"No .**

**"Then what are you ."?**

**"I Am a viking ".**

**"Oh a Viking- wait what holy turbo" !**

**We exchanged blows Merida went after Fix it and then I fought Ralph again I punched his face and then he grabbed my arm and swung me like a rag doll and then body slammed me towards the ground .I looked down at my mouth blood leaking from the sides I stared at my blood with excitement as I wiped the blood from my face.**

**Merida shot arrows at fix it he ran away screaming like a girl while jumping trying to dodge her arrows, she grabbed him before he could jump away again and slammed her fist in his face.**

**Merida looked at the sword with a smirk.**

**"Why aren't you using your sword" ? She asked **

**"They came with the armor I don't believe in violence can't we be friends ." Fix it asked **

**"Heck no I would never be friends with a coward ". Merida said**

**"Now now their is no need for name calling ".**

**"Why because you're too pathetic to come up with a comeback yourself ".**

**"No it hurts my feelings .".**

**"So go home then ."**

**"I can't ".**

**"Why ".**

**"Because I Am not from around here" .**

**"What do you mean" ?**

**"I can't tell you lets just fight ".**

**"Fine ".**

**She shot arrows at him he jumped away from the arrows and then climbed the trees Merida glared at him and shot faster and he jumped until he got tired suddenly a duck fell from the sky and landed near fix it he screamed and back away from the creature .**

**Merida rolled her eyes and Said,**

**" Really ."**

**"I Am I too late to crash the party "? .**

**"Jack what took ya so long ." I asked **

**"Sorry I bumped into a old friend of Astrid 's" .he said with a smile**

**I heard my name and asked **

** "What do you mean ?"**

**"Can We join in the fun ". Hiccup asked**

**I turned around with excitement the voice was all too familiar my heart skipped a beat **

**"Hiccup "! I was so happy to see him.**

**"I do not know much about you Astrid if I ever hope to remember my past I must see this through to the very end".**

**"I thought you would" . I said with a smile**

**Suddenly something exploded I jumped with alarm**

**What was that...**

**To be continued**


	11. The quest part 3 of 4

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters here except Collector and Day sorry I have been a little busy lately but I hope forgive me with a extra long chapter of Keeping our love a secret! After this Iam going to stop introducing characters from different movies and TV shows for a while and work with what I have the next part will be a time to know more about the characters and get to know more about Day how she met Toothless and stuff and Hiccup is going to remember his past real soon but not in this chapter.

PS. Thank you for all the reviews it really helps but if you comment on my grammar I would like to know what I did wrong .So I can correct it I have noticed that most people have told me to get a Beta I do not how to get one but I will try to correct my grammar as best as I can if you just point it out to me and I will do it anyway enjoy.

Keeping our love a secret chapter 9 :The quest part 3 of 4

I gasped and turned around I gestured for Hiccup to stand back, he did not question my judgment but I could tell he wanted to protest and decided against it; He knew that it was pointless to argue with me, even though he did not much about his past he could tell I meant business.

Suddenly trees started to falling backwards on top of each other. Hiccup pulled me away, I was so scared that I was breathing heavily and trembling I almost died! How could I be so careless to my surroundings ? And I call myself a viking. Pathetic .Hiccup offered his hand I accepted his offer and got up and dusted myself off and looked around at the forest in shock. Half of the trees in the clearing were completely ripped from their roots as if someone took a Axe and sawed through them; I could barely see a inch in front of me with all the smoke and dust that was kicking in the air all I could make out was a tall slim shadowy figure fleeing the scene.

Merida looked at me, "We should tie them up and get them to lead us to their leader like you said earlier Alvin is not smart enough to create such a powerful army".

I looked at her with frustration," Yeah but it is not easy do you have rope that is made out of steel , and can hold a nine feet giant !" I snapped back I knew that I had no reason to be angry at her but I just felt so useless why didn't t I see it coming ? could the quest to seek out Hiccup s memory be effecting my common sense? Or was I simply losing my grip.

"Come on Astrid Hofferson you are the best viking in berk if you can t do this no one can". . I coaxed softly to myself as I walked towards the summit.

Merida had been watching me with sympathetic look on her face she too had times when she felt useless especially when she had been forced to learn how to be a respectful, diplomatic princess which was .. well perfect at everything .Which is scientifically impossible her mother s need for perfection had caused Merida to run off and then Alvin had had been too confident and was obvious to the idea that he may not have came alone .And got beaten bad who knows were her parents and three brothers were. She could not just stand there while I was sulking over being saved she had to make sure I was well enough to proceed to the summit and had no conflicted feelings stirred in my mind causing me to make bad decisions.

She sighed "Come on now Astrid I know we do not know each other well but something is clearly bugging you ."

I gasped at her and then looked down and I let my emotional mask drop I can not afford to be sensitive this about saving Hiccup not about my feelings.. I thought

"I just feel so pathetic I should have felt the vibrations on the ground and got of the way, I do not like feeling weak around him. But, that seems to be happening alot lately since when is he the strong one and me the weak one?". I replied softly

Merida smiled "I see that is what is bothering you who cares who is stronger or weaker what matters, is how you feel about him. It was him that made you come on this journey, It is him that will finish it and I will be right behind you ".. As she patted me on the shoulder and walked away

I smiled and laughed Thank you Merida ...

I walked up towards the front of Merida at a quick and steady pace I wanted to make sure Hiccup was alright he traveled all this way to save me, only to find out I was no longer in danger, how did he even know I was in danger in the first place had Toothless told him? We kept marching forward through Outcast island , Jack had already gone ahead with Toothless and the rest of the young vikings that had joined Hiccup.

I chuckled Fishlegs must be having another one of his panic attacks and Ruf and Tuf were probably trying to kill each other again. . I can not wait to see them again.. I thought as I stepped ahead the of the line and had caught up with Hiccup who seemed to be in deep thought. His eyebrows down and crunched up as if he was angry his eyes were staring down at the ground and he was shuffling his feet against the dirt trail not even bothering to pick up his feet.

I pursed my lips with amusement it was so strange to see him so intense back when we used to hang out he rarely showed his serious side and mostly made sarcastic comments and had drawn pictures with me . I was not a expert drawer but I knew the basics I frowned at the thought of the old days back when he was not a jerk . Funny I almost wanted to laugh at the irony I had always wished Hiccup was a better Viking and when that happened I detested it. I did not like this Hiccup he was rude, inconsiderate and acted like all the emotion he had held before was drained out of him like a sponge in a bucket of water. I decided that I ought to talk to him to break the tension that been brewing since he had came to outcast island.

"What are you thinking about ?" I asked casually He jumped with surprise my sudden appearance had surprised him but he sighed , "I do not know just how my life got like this I try to hard to remember but all I get is nothing" .

I smiled and then put one of hands on his left shoulder, "Just try to live in the moment Hiccup it does not matter anymore besides , you deserve better than me anyway I should probably let you go ." At first I thought I saw sadness in his eyes before his expression turned cold and bitter.

"You're breaking up with me but I thought you wanted to try to fix my memory !" He snapped as he flung my hand away from his left shoulder with a wide jerk of his arm. I almost wanted to cry and hit him at the same time but I did not not how to respond it was not easy to immediate me but Hiccup was scary when he was angry, He was definitely Stiock s boy. I thought

I could not form the words property with his cold stare boring into my oceanic blue eyes my heart was racing uncontrollably and I felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering not right now I thought embarrassingly as I tried to hide my blush under my long blond bangs.

"I-I do but it hurts to know you have fallen love with someone who doesn't t remember you !". I snapped back

He turned away feeling very conflicted he did not know what to think about my reply he knew that it was hard on me too ,but did want to give me the satisfaction and mar his pride with my snappy comeback. My fiery temper started to flare up as I impatiently waited for him to answer I had half a mind to just walk away. But a part of me knew that underneath all that emotionless shell was real Hiccup not this one that had taken over.

"I can if you just give me a sign or a memory". He said desperately he knew I was the only key to remembering his past and was not about to let me leave without a fight. But I had grew tired of waiting for him to remember me if he did not remember then their was no use in continuing something that was just a forgotten memory. At this rate we will be arguing forever with our viking stubbornness embedded in our mind set who knows how long this will take.

"I can t Hiccup this something you have to do on your own I'm sorry". I said as I ran away as fast I could I did not want him to see me cry, as I felt the rising water forming from my tear ducts I did not even bother to look back as I wanted to go anywhere but near him I could not bare it . It was so hard to reject him like that when had I started developing feelings for him anyway ? had I always had them. Yes I did it was no surprise after all the things we have been through together it made sense this was a bittersweet moment. My Hiccup was slowly coming back to me he was starting to fall in love with me again. I could tell.

Come on, Hiccup follow me towards the light and we can be together again I have faith in you I thought with a smile as I looked back to see him.

Hiccup had watched my retreating figure from afar unable to comprehend my sudden desire to leave in the middle of the conversation. I knew that someone had to end it I just wanted a friendly conversation with him and he turned it into a battlefield. Suddenly Toothless had appeared out of nowhere and came in just in time to see my vanishing figure turn left on the trail with my head down while I bit my lip trying to suppress the tears. He looked back at Hiccup who was clearly enraged at the fact I had left when he was trying to find out why I was breaking up with him.

Hello Hiccup I sensed something was troubling you so I teleported here to help you out what seems to be the problem ?

"Everything, why did she run off like that she was the one that wanted to talk and then she goes running away trying to avoid my question what a bitch I can t believe I dated her at one point she is selfish manipulative and untrustworthy !" Hiccup snapped

"How is she untrustworthy ?" Toothless asked with interest

"She says she wants to help bring my memory back but when I ask her for help she shuts me down and every time I look into her eyes she looks away with a sad look on her face. I have no idea what is going on in her head but she is totally crazy !"

"She feels guilty about what happened to you bonehead she thinks that you getting better will only happen if you spend time without her think about it she leaves and doesn't t tell you , she goes on this journey for you she risked her life for you and then you go and snap at her you should be grateful". Toothless said

Hiccup looked down , " I never thought about it like that I need to go and find her" . said Hiccup as he ran over towards the direction I went suddenly he collapsed and saw a vision of me entering his mind out of nowhere he a memory came to him

_It was a beautiful sky blue day in Berk and Hiccup and I were up to no good trying to prevent a certain chief from finding a friend of ours . Hiccup and I were trying to keep people from knowing about Toothless because if they knew about him they might hurt him Hiccup and I could not afford to let that Happen we had grew very fond of Toothless and did not want anything bad to happen to him. We could not tell Stiock he would try to use Toothless in dragon training._

_"Stop Hiccup you are going to kill yourself" !I shouted running with him_

_"Nonsense Astrid I know Berk like the back of my hand" . He said boastfully_

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head , "If your father finds out"- ._

_"But he wouldn't t trust me ."_

_"Okay" ? I sounded unsure_

_"What are two up to" ? asked Gobber he had seen us sneak around, and had tried to find out why were were in such a hurry and found a cloaked figure behind us._

_We all Jumped and then I impulsively latched on to Hiccup he gasped in surprise and he blushed_

_"Uh Astrid ?!"._

_I gasped and looked away, "Sorry" ._

_"Its okay Astrid I do not mind" . he said_

_"Gobber promise you won't tell"! I shouted desperately_

_"Why what is happening what are you kids doing? ". Gobber asked with confusion_

_"We met someone and we do not want Stiock to know" ._

_Gobber paused to think about it and then asked , "Who is this person ?"_

_Suddenly the cloaked figure put his hood down to reveal a head of spiky black hair,the figure turned ever so slowly so Gobber could get a good look at him. and looked down Gobber gasped the boy's eyes were the most amazing color of green he had ever seen they were like a dragons eyes alert and intense aware of their surroundings._

_"Me sorry for the Inconvenience but I really do not want a war to be caused because of me , My people and the Berkins have been going at it for three hundred years and I do not want blood on my hands". ._

_Gobber smiled, "I completely understand but I Am sure it is water under the bridge its not like you are a dragon I Am sure we can talk to Stiock . you sure are tall and muscular for a boy your age ".._

_Toothless was starting to choke at the mentioning of the word dragon and got really nervous. "Dragon what dragon no dragon here ."_

_Hiccup and I sighed he is ruining our hard work._

_Gobber looked at him suspiciously "Are you three hiding a dragon somewhere you know Stiock is not going to like this ? !"_

_Hiccup and I looked at each other and then nodded "No we aren't the dragon is here"._

_Gobber looked around but could not see any dragon "You guys have been in the sun for too long all I see your friend here their is no dragon in sight ."._

_Hiccup gulped and said "Well you see we met him in the woods and we didn't t believe it either when he told us but our friend is the dragon "_

_Gobber looked at us with astonishment and said" Okay you need to start explain how this boy could possibly be a dragon how long have you been hanging out with him are their others and what is his name and maybe I will hide him in the storage closet in the Forge but only if you tell me what is going on or you guys are on your own."._

_We started to explain everything to him through the day, Hiccup and i had paused every five minutes or so to make sure he understood certain parts and clarified any questions he had twenty minutes later .He sat next to us in the forge shifting under comfortably in the chair trying to think hard about the situation Hiccup and I had gotten ourselves into. There was a uncomfortable amount of silence every time Gobber looked like he wanted to say something he closed his mouth again and thought about what do. Making Hiccup and I sigh with disappointment until he finally managed to say,_

_"What have you two done befriending a dragon despite the war that is going on do you have any idea how many Vikings have died trying to get them out of the island "._

_"We know that is why we were trying to sneak Toothless out". .Hiccup said sadly_

_"It wasn't t exactly plan A getting caught but we were just glad it was you instead of Stiock you realize now that you know the truth you can t tell the chief he will kill Toothless and we have grown fond of him ". I said sadly as I looked up at Toothless a ghost of a smile formed on his lips and then looked down sadly._

_"I'm sorry I did not want to cause trouble I just wanted to find Hiccup and fulfill the prophecy that has been around for seven hundred years in my people ". Said Toothless_

_Gobber put his hand on his right shoulder , "I understand you are a really smart boy, but I think it is better to let events go as they are supposed to it is better that way and since you are a dragon you must know if the boneknapper exists ."._

_Hiccup and I shook our head and groaned._

_Toothless did not know how to respond to that question "I don t know if he is or not and even if I did why should I tell you ?"._

_"Because I have been trying get these thick heads to believe in it"._

_Toothless smiled , "He was the best man at my wedding we had to use our tattoos because Day insisted on getting married in a church". ._

_Hiccup and i turned our head with surprise, "You're married!". with said in union_

_."Yeah I would rather not talk about it "..Said Toothless_

Hiccup tried to digest the vision he had just seen she had helped him try to get Toothless to safety despite the fact she might be exiled she was willing to go through it with him. Toothless looked at him with worry " Dude are you okay". ? as he offered his hand to Hiccup he grabbed it and then leaned against a tree and tried to stand up and hold on to his legs to stop them from quivering so he did not fall again.

"I'm fine I have to find her .".

"You gotta let go of the past and look to the future "..

"I can't the past is all I can remember I can't remember what happened in the future and when ever I do all I get is scattered events that do not have anything do with anything!". Hiccup snapped as he ran away in search of my whereabouts leaving Toothless with his thoughts.

Toothless was about to say something when Fix it came running towards them in fear he hid behind Toothless looked at the miniature man oddly but did not question it he did wonder why Fix it was hiding behind him. Little did he know that his question would soon be answered when a boy with blonde hair and red slits came running up to them with a anger and rage he wore a black and orange jumpsuit had had wild blonde hair with whisker marks on his cheeks and sharp fangs.

"Whoa Fix it looks like you made a new friend". Toothless said with a smirk Fix it looked up at him quivering , P-please don t hurt me I bruise easily .

The boy said nothing he merely gave Fix it a evil grin and began charging at him at inhuman speeds and used his long claws to dig in his flesh but before he could he was stopped by Toothless's sword. which let out a big blue wave that forced the boy on the ground as if he was an annoying fly that had needed to be squashed.

Toothless featured at the creator that was created when he forced the boy on the ground and said "See problem solved you really need to man up Fix it "..

Fix it gave Toothless a gentle smile "Nonsense I was not programmed to be manly that is Ralph s job my job is to just him from wrecking things ".

Toothless put his sword away and shook his head "You are. one weird dude you know that "..

He looked down " I know I have been told that I need to stop worrying so much"..

Suddenly they heard a growling sound and saw an orange blur but before Toothless and Fix it could react to the assault they were tackled down by the boy from earlier Toothless cursed himself under breath at underestimating his opponent he shifted his eye gaze to Fix it who stood bravely next to him holding his golden hammer in front him .

"No more Mr nice guy if you now we wish for you to please give up we do not wish to pound you to the ground and leave any unnecessary messes".. Fix it said trying to sound tough only for it to come out as begging with a hint of hesitation he was clearly more afraid about the situation then he let on Toothless groaned and shook his head Fix it was strong the problem was he was nice. Too Nice and when you are fighting an enemy and you have a comrade that is soft it becomes a liability.

"Fix it this boy has no idea what he is doing we need a plan we can not just rush in their and start attacking him. .".

"Oh I can't attack I can only fix things you will need my friend Ralph if you want power and strength but I can fix your wounds afterward".. Fix it offered

Toothless pushed him out the way and said "Thanks anyway".. .While running Toothless started swinging his sword to release his night fury beams at the boy ,he ducked and used his claws to tackle Toothless on the ground. Toothless recovered from the boys on slut and instantly reacted his grabbed the boy s feet and picked the boy up and swung him into a nearby tree. The boy slammed into the trees creating a huge explosion Toothless walked over towards the crash sight to find the boy was around he disappeared in a flash of smoke and in his place was a log? Toothless sensed footsteps and he jerked his head sharply and grabbed the boy by the throat he vanished into smoke again.

He can clone himself this fight is turning out a lot harder than I thought this boy is no ordinary kid what is he?

"Who are you what are you !". Toothless shouted with anger.

the Boy grinned and replied in a deep demonic voice," My Name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm your killer say goodbye". ! he said as he charged up his energy and created a blue spiral ball that looked like a mini cyclone and threw it at him. Toothless swallowed it and it exploded in his mouth Toothless burped and said,

"Is that all you got I can fight better in my sleep". .

The boy s mouth went wide open," Do you have any idea how long it took me to perfect that technique !".

Naruto growled and pulled small sharp weapons and threw them at Toothless, He teleported and then reappeared and kicked Naruto down on the ground but then summoned a bunch of clones and ordered them to pin down Toothless. They grabbed Toothless's sword and threw it out of the way and punched and kicked him repeatedly until he started to bruise blood leaking down on the ground Fix it looked at Toothless with shock and fear he could not just stand there while Toothless was being pounded on the ground.

Toothless smirked , "You think that you have me trapped you are sadly mistaken ?". he said as he used his blood leading from his mouth and stroked it across his night fury tattoo and then Toothless went from human to dragon in seconds. Naruto gasped as Toothless spread his wings out and spun around causing the clones to vanish.

Fix it sighed in relief as he continued to watch the skillful warriors go at it Fix it felt that the violence was unnecessary maybe the boy attacked because he felt like his life was in danger. Maybe he was just trying to find his friends and thought we were part of the Villain side and attacked us. And then shook his head , No that is not likely he was probably blackmailed into joining maybe the outcasts threatened Naruto by saying if he did not join he would kill them.

Naruto and Toothless were now fighting in the sky Naruto had summoned a medium sized toad and had leaped on to it .Toothless was now trying to dodge the water projectiles in his dragon form and using his night fury bolts to deflect the attack. He started to fly straight up in the sky as high he could reach and then turned around and slammed into Naruto and the toad they dogged out the way. Then Naruto had ordered the toad to get closer to Toothless which was not easy once they were close enough Naruto leapt of the Toad and grabbed Toothless by his long cat like ears forcing to crash onto the ground and revert back to human form he coughed by blood.

"You can't keep this up forever Naruto everyone has limits even you but I gotta hand it to you you are a lot stronger then you look" .Toothless said as he breathed heavily he started to become exhausted he will not be able to go on at this rate he had to buy time for Hiccup to get to the summit with me and find Jack s sister and Merida s family.

Naruto winced and then suddenly the boy s eyes when from blood red to a crystal blue and said "You have to get away from me I don t want to hurt you "!

Toothless looked at him in shock and said "What do you mean?"

"I Am not doing this on my own free will someone is making me please for you own safety you have run he could unleash Kurma 's full power and then it will all be my fault"! . Before Toothless could ask about who Kurma was Naruto was taken over again. Toothless looked at Naruto with deep thought. Whoever did this to him obviously knows what they are doing that is a advanced looking seal on the boy s neck I did not notice it before all I need to do is to find Ralph and get him to knock Naruto out so I can get Fix it to fix his seal.

Naruto charged at him again this time Toothless ducked out the way of the boy s attack and then kicked him down to the ground and then grabbed something out of his pocket, and then said "Sorry Kid but I want to live ".!as he whacked Naruto on the back of the head. Naruto fainted .Toothless looked down at the boy with guilt but knew it would not help Toothless put his hands up into the air then magical energy encircled Toothless Naruto and Fix it not far behind they began to teleport, and just like that they vanished and reappeared at the summit Jack, Merida Fishlegs, Snot lout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut greeted them and then froze in shock at the state Toothless was in .

"What happened you look pretty beat up" ? asked Merida

"I ran into trouble on my way here first Hiccup and Astrid have love issues then I got attacked by a kid in a orange I guess it just isn't my day". said Toothless as he winced in pain the kid got him pretty good on his right leg it was painful to lift it.

"Your leg looks pretty bad we might have to remove it". . said Ruffnut

Toothless looked at her in shock "But without it I can t fly"! . Toothless sat down trying to take in the news he never thought he would live his life as a cripple and now he is going to have to stay in human form for the rest of his life because what is the use of using his dragon form now?

"Don't worry I can fix it !".said Fix it he pulled out his magic hammer and then nothing happened Fix it looked down at his hammer in horror His hammer always worked why wasn't t it working.

"Maybe it is broken ".. said Tuffnut dumbly

"But that is impossible my hammer has been working for thirty years how could one boy completely break it with one move.".

"I guess , things are different out here on the summit I can't use my ice I have already tried". Said Jack

Suddenly Ralph groaned and then winched as his eyes adjusted to the bright light and then asked What is going on? Everyone smiled at him as he stood up he looked down at himself and said "Why is their blood on my clothes"?

"It is long story my friend we are just glad you are awake". . said Fix it

"Fix it you are taller than I remember and wait a minute the world is so much smaller than I remember". Fix it looked at Ralph for the first time since he got up and looked at him with shock he had shrunk.

Fix it gasped "Ralph you are normal"!

"What do mean ?".

"I mean you went from nine feet tall to six feet tall you are no longer a computer program".

"What are you talking about"?

Before Fix it could answer the gates opened, to reveal a tall man with a magical aura surrounding him Toothless growled at him baring his dragon teeth at him he did not like this guy one bit whoever he was he stole their powers and leaked them dry.

"Good day Heroes I brought you something bring them in". said The man suddenly two outcast men came in holding me and Hiccup I thrashed around in the man s arms and screamed at the top my lungs "Let me go" !

Ralph got up and grabbed him by the collar and said "I Am not a hero and I don t know who you are but I want my wreck it arms back now!".

He punched Ralph out the way and then said "I'm sorry I can not if you want your powers back you are going to have to fight in for them .Besides why would I go back to having normal human hands when I can have the force of 500 manpower your powers are most interesting Ralph I will take pleasure in crushing you with them now you get to know what is like being plain old Ralph.".

"My name is Collector and as my name suggests I collect powers and skills of the people I have defeated and then possess them and bent them to my will and they will continue to feed me to the day they die .".

"Hell no I would rather die than be some douche bags slave". . said Hiccup

Collector smirked at him and said "You have no special skills I have no use for you Kill him".

I gasped and said "No you leave him alone Kill me instead" ! Before Collector could respond back to me he was whacked in the back of the head by Hiccup he coughed and then glared at the outcast men.

"You fools I told you not to let him escape!".

"By the way what medial is used to make your hammer fix it it is very strong I just had to make my armor out of it I placed my hand over your hammer and then created myself a Fix it suit and it is all thanks to Naruto the seal in the back extracted a sample of your hammer while Toothless was distracted".. He added as he flexed his gold armored hand.

"You will never get away with this"! Jack shouted as he attacked Collector with his staff Collector dogged out the way used the rasengan to hit him in the back. He groaned everyone gasped as blood started to fall from Jack s stomach Jack gasped and looked at the red liquid. Jack had never bled before at least not that he can remember.

"I took your powers too boy that includes being able to live forever". Collector gloated as he watched Jack dimple over in pain with amusement and said "It is a shame really never knowing why you can remember you have a sister but not knowing the rest of your life .".

Suddenly Collector collapsed on the floor he groaned Collector stood up and charged up red chakra he stole from Naruto "Who did that!".

"I want my friend back you son of a bitch"! said a girl with short pink hair glaring at him she wore a baggy red top with a zipper on the front of it with no sleeves and a pink shirt with shorts underneath it with long black boots.

Collector licked his lips with anticipation and thought her strength is excellent she must be added to my collection

"You are quite strong who are you". said Collector While Collector was distracted by Sakura's arrival I whacked the man who was holding me with my elbow and then grabbed my Axe and slicked the robes that were holding my hands together grabbed a rock and threw it at Collector s head.

Everyone gasped at the girl in shock not even aware of Collector s knocked out . she stronger than Ralph!

"I Am Haruno Sakura and as of this moment you are dead!".

"Big deal I Am a lot stronger than she is". . Ralph said

Hiccup smiled and said "Don't worry he is safe your friends with the Blondie in orange right ?".

"Yes is he alright Sakura with worry ".and then she looked at Toothless and said

"You must be Toothless where is Naruto "! She said with a demanding tone as she grabbed his shirt and raised her fist at him.

Toothless gulped she is scarier than Day .. "He is fine he is right over there"! She dropped Toothless on the ground and rushed over to him and yelled "Naruto" ! as tears fell off her face and said,

"Oh my god he is badly hurt I can fix that". she gathered her chakra together and then it turned green everyone watched with amazement as Naruto s wounds begin to heal.

Toothless groaned in pain as he struggled to get up Sakura noticed and said "Your leg is badly hurt".

"Its okay don't worry about me just worry about your friend". said Toothless

Sakura looked at him seriously "Are you sure".

"Yeah". said Toothless sadly

"How did you and Naruto get to Outcast island ?". I asked I had broken free from the Outcast that had grabbed me and rushed over to Collector and smacked him over the head with a rock his fantasy armor can t fix his head since he did not make a helmet they were safe for now. She frowned and said,

"I do not remember I woke up in a prison cell chained to the wall when I escaped I noticed that there were thousands of people with unnatural abilities that were kidnapped from their worlds and used against their will Naruto and I are not from here neither are Jack, Merida and Ralph when I came to they were in a cell too". .

"But that doesn't make sense I was with Astrid". said Merida

"And I was with Alvin and the outcasts". .said Jack

Sakura looked up at them with deep thought and said "Then they must have been copies He collects powers right then maybe he duplicated you guys using Naruto s shadow clone jutsu".

"What is that". ? I asked Sakura looked at me with disbelief and then sighed as she looked down at Naruto and then Sakura looked at them said

"On our world we have a special power called Chakra Chakra is used when a ninja uses spiritual energy with their knowledge and experience from training well .Naruto s shadow clones gives him the ability to split his chakra evenly with his clones making them real sold clones as a posed to the clone jutsu. which is just a projection and can only last a few seconds". . she explained Logically

Tuffnut looked at her with confusion and said " Stop making up words". .

Ruffnut nodded" Yeah You're only making yourself look dumb". .

Everyone but the Twins Face-palmed and sighed Suddenly Collector got up and grabbed Sakura but she punched him in the face then pulled out her kunai knife and slicked his cheek .He smirked and began to regenerate and then used Ralph's smashing arms to pound on the ground Sakura dogged out of the way and the grabbed his arms and kicked him down on the ground .But Collector grabbed her foot and twisted it she winched and collapsed on the floor. Sakura whimpered and shut her eyes as Collector gathered blue energy in his hands and was about to place his hand on her wide forehead to extract her power from her when he got whacked in the face he fell on the ground.

Collector got up and said "Okay who punched me in the face this time because I Am getting really pissed off". .

"I did ".. Hiccup said

"Okay that is it you are going down Kid". . Said Collector as he gathered up his energy

Hiccup got into battle stance and smirked bring it on . I looked at him and said

"Hiccup". He turned around and said

"what is it Astrid ."?

I walked over to him and kissed and then said "I'm sorry I did not mean what I said I just could not live with the fact that you might not be able to remember so I thought that you would be better without me"..

Hiccup smiled at me said "Astrid you are wrong if I ever want to remember my past I have to stay with you and hope that I will remember ."

"Okay ".I smirked at him and then whacked him in the arm He winced in pain said "What is that For ?

"That is for forgetting me .".

He smiled at me

end of The quest part 3...


	12. The quest part 4 0f 4

Keeping our love a secret chapter 10 The quest part 4 0f 4

The bitter sweet atmosphere felt like it was suddenly sucked from the counters of my mind as I replayed what Hiccup just said I did not want to admit it but I was afraid even though Hiccup a lot more swifter and skilled viking then he used to be. He also is more headstrong and reckless I turned towards Jack for some comfort and reassurance that Hiccup would be able to defeat Collector when he seemed to be unbeatable. Even though hope seemed lost I had to keep holding on to the belief that things will turn out okay.

" What do you think you are doing you just can't go and rushing in anytime you feel like it Jack snapped at Hiccup Hiccup just rolled his eyes and said, "Look who's talking".

"Yeah and look where that landed me I'm laying on the floor bleeding ". Jack shouted

Hiccup stared at Jack and then grunted and said "Whatever".

"Having teamwork issues aren't we how do you expect to defeat me when you can't even work together"? Collector gloated I looked at him with shock he was right I had to convince those two to work together but ever since Hiccup showed up Jack has been more resistant I rolled my eyes and thought .It is just boy rivalry they want to prove who is stronger.

"Will you guys cut it out we need to work together right now because if we don't this guy might go after Berk and then where will be"? Toothless asked Everyone turned to face him the hopeless and defeat left their face and turned into one of determination and hope. Collector gasped and thought I can not let this happen I must find a way to stop them.

Toothless turned to Jack and put his hand on his shoulder " If there is anything I can do please feel free to tell me".

Jack sighed and shook his head his blue eyes looking down at the ground It's just that I Am nothing without my ice powers what can I do now that my powers are gone ".

"Even though you don't have your immorally or ice powers anymore look on the bright side at least people can see you now before only Astrid and I were able to see you."

Who is that kid when as he been here Meridia shouted and pointed at Jack

Toothless stood up and said "He has been here the entire time Merida the reason you did not see him is because you did not believe in him because he was of magical entity".

Merida looked down she used to believe in magic she used to believe in wonder , light and hope until Alvin and the outcasts took her from her home and her family from her. Merida turned and looked down at the injured boy and gasped she had seen him before three years ago .When she was shooting her arrows he looked confused and lost she was not quite sure what happened but she was just shooting her arrows when angus threw her down on the ground after a blinding light and then saw the boy fall down near the fire falls.

Merida walked over to Jack and sat down next to him and said "Look I'm sorry I did not mean to ignore you Astrid should have told me you were there I used to believe in magic but when my family got captured I-" She could not finish her sentence she was too choked up about it.

Jack smiled and said ."It is alright there are more important things I like saving my sister and Tooth ". he realized what he just said and clasped his mouth shut everyone looked at him with confusion. I walked over to him and looked at him seriously

"Jack who is Tooth"?

Jack wasn't sure he could trust anyone could he tell them about him being the guardian of fun and having fought Pitch back in his world. He was not surprised that there are alternate universes and possibles he was skeptical about it during his time of being alone for 300 years but mostly focused on torturing Bunnymund.

Jack paused to think about it what was Tooth to him? He had no idea why he rushed into the vortex that day to get Tooth instead of waiting like North had requested and got sucked back through time and had run into Collector he had tried to stop him but he failed and Collector ended up getting not only Tooth but his sister too. but eventually settled with ."She is a friend of mine ".

Tired of being ignored rushed over towards Jack and grabbed his throat strangling him. He thrashed around and tried to kick his way out of it but it only made Collector hold on to him tighter he gasped for air.

I gasped "Jack". I shouted out with worry and anger I quickly took out my axe and slashed his hand causing him to release Jack he fell down on the ground with a loud thud everyone winched sympathy without his ice powers he felt pain more.

Collector looked down at his hand in shock as blood gushed out his wrist he grasped on to it tenderly and then suddenly out of nowhere he busted into a fit of evil laughter and then I watched with hatred as a smirk played on his lips and he clapped.

"Bravo nice save unfortunately you are just delaying the inevitable ".

Hiccup rushed over to Jack and offered him his hand Jack smirked and grabbed it.

"Thanks man ". Jack said with surprise and then impulsively smiled brightly revealing his sparkling white teeth.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and said "Do not think much of it I was just trying to make sure you do not die on me we could use you and your knowledge of the outcasts hideouts to find the dugon".

Jack shook his head with a playful smirk as he leaned against the tree with his hands in his sweatshirt pockets "Just admit it".

Hiccup looked at him with confusion "Admit what?" .

"You were worried about me"! Jack exclaimed with disbelief as he removed one of his hands from outside of his pockets and pointed at him as if he could not believe that Hiccup the boy who supposedly hardened when his memories were lost it was so much fun teasing him.

Hiccup turned red with embarrassment he was not about to let himself get beat by this kid who does he think he is talking to ?

With one move of my axe I could rip his head off especially since he isn't immortal Astrid must have told him about how I used to be and he is trying to reach me well it isn't going to work. Hiccup thought stubbornly

Collector growled and summoned shadow clones Everyone pulled out their weapons as Collector and his dogglangers drew closer towards me and my friends I gripped my axe firmly sweat dripping from my forehead and a smirk forming on my lips edgar for a challenge and exciting fight.

Everyone started to fend for themselves I slashed the clones with my axe causing four of them to dispel in a cloud of smoke or choke them and then kicked them down on the ground with incredible force. I did not go away unscaffed though some of the clones were stronger than others I had several cuts and bruises on my face

Sakura had been fighting with incredibly strength and skill as well I found myself doing Combos with her I would hold the clones arms and Sakura would punch it down on the ground . Naruto had gotten up shortly after Hiccup and Jack had teased each other and had joined the fray. Unleashing some of the most dangerous attacks I have ever seen how he managed to get kidnapped by a guy like Collector was beyond me.

Naruto growled with frustration " Sakura he has taken too much of my chakra at this rate we are screwed I need sage mode but I can't do it right now or I will not have enough Chakra to summon clones.!" as he fought the clones with a couple of punches and kicks.

Sakura paused to think while she punched one the clones on the ground and said

"You do not need Sage mode Naruto just attack with everything you got besides we have help now there are people all around you".

Naruto looked around and smiled warmly at Sakura she always had a way of making him feel better. SUddenly Naruto was whacked in the face by Hiccup Naruto turned around with surprise as Hiccup smirked and said ,

"Focus on the battle or you will get yourself killed lover boy!"

Naruto smiled and said No way am I going to get killed by someone so cowardly as that guy". as he followed Hiccup towards the fight.

Jack rushed over and Collector down the ground before he could get up again while giving Naruto the thumbs up and said Now that was fun Jack gave Collector one last whack in the face and playfully said" I think I killed him oh no wait he was always that sorry looking".

Everyone laughed and patted Jack on the back Jack smiled he was so happy that the other people in the group were able to see him now. Suddenly Collector Groaned and then grabbed on to Jack's foot and then slammed him down on the ground.

"Never underestimate your opponent boy by the way here is your pathetic stick back I tried using it but for some reason it won't work so it is of no use to me". Collector said as he threw it Jack caught it and smirked

What a idiot Jack thought

Jack looked down at his staff as if Collector had broken his favorite toy. Hiccup looked down Jack and said "Dude I'm sorry about your weapon I wish there is a way to fix it".

Jack looked up and Hiccup with a wink and smirked , "Don't worry I got this you might want to close your eyes".

"What do you mean "? Before Jack could respond ,he put the two broken pieces of the staff together Hiccup gasped and shielded his eyes as a blinding blue light entered his line of vision making him turn away from the light when the light faded Hiccup rubbed his eyes and said with mild annoyance "Jack what was that"?

Jack smirked and gestured to his repaired staff and said ," I warned you didn't I"?

Collector glared at Jack and cursed his stupidity of course the boy would know how to repair his staff but how was he able to use his powers he should be completely drained he had stolen his power didn't he. Clearly he was missing he knew the guardians had incredible abilities and skills and were immortal, he had done his homework but apparently not enough Jack was a new guardian. Because of Collector's ability to co-exist in almost every dimension at once .He knew who were the heros and who were villains , But Collector found Jack to be unpredictable there were times when he did not follow the guardian rulebook . Collector was a fairly old spirit he had died at a very young age he was originally from Jack's dimension but because he can create atoms and matter he can co -exist in different Dimensions but because of his ability to change form his existence was unknown until now he crused under his breath and charged up his powers and slammed his fist into Hiccup's face.

Hiccup got up immediately and pulled out his axe and threw it towards Collector but Collector teleported out of the way and kicked Hiccup down on the ground I gasped and rushed over to his side offered my hand . "HIccup are you alright"?

He smiled and said" I'm fine thanks Astrid ".I sighed with relief and then turned around and glared at Collector and said What is your problem why do you need our abilities and powers" anyway why don't go and bug someone else!"

Collector looked at me with shock and then said "I can't". It was so quiet I barely heard it and looked at him with the sudden sadness in his voice.

"Why not"? I asked with no emotion

"Because if I don't I will die I do not have blood flowing through my veins like all you guys do so to keep my heart beating I need some powers to give me enough juice to live".

I looked at him with shock and then said "What do you mean you don't have blood everyone has blood"? The idea of someone living without blood to keep their body warm and their heart beating sounded crazy to me .

why would he need power unless I swallowed hard. unless he was an undead spirit doomed to live while being dead I thought

Jack looked at him and said "You are like me then, you were reviewed by the Man in Moon"?

Collector did not respond he just turned away sadly I took his silence as a unbearable truth that was too painful for him to speak out about. Suddenly he smirked it was his chance !He pulled out his sword and slashed me down on the ground and pinned down on the floor blood gushed on the floor as the sword was stuck firmly on my back I breathed in heavily trying to keep the blood flowing. He tested the sword's grip on my back once he was sure I was trapped his choked me and said ," Any last words"?

I couched up blood causing some to spill down the sides of my mouth some fell on Collector's cheek he smirked with pleasure and said " I just love the taste of blood it is like having a glass of fine wine to me".

Hiccup could not stand to see me struggle for another minute he balled his fists together and then growled at me and said "You -you bastard"! He did not understand why he was so angry all the sudden ,but he seriously wanted to inflict harm on Collector .He grabbed his axe which was still laying down on the ground from earlier and charged at Collector I gasped at him with shock and fear and thought No Hiccup what are thinking trying to charge him head on ! Collector looked at the boy with surprise for a second but then vanished in time before Hiccup could land his fist in his face. Hiccup's hand hit the ground instead Hiccup gasped with surprise and scanned the area in search of Collector I looked at him with surprise and sadness. Oh Hiccup please be careful this guy is not someone to be careless about.

Hiccup held on to his axe firmly and pointed it in the air and said "Come out you coward and fight me like a man"! suddenly his anger became to boil to the point he felt his body temperature increasing and his heart quicken suddenly he fell on the floor and tossed around on the ground I looked at him with confusion and worry." What is happening"?

I asked out loud, Jack peered at him and said "I do not know".

Toothless looked at him with shock "Oh no".

"What the heck is happening to him is going to alright"? Merida asked

"Yes ,but before he lost his memories I branded him and gave him the powers, abilities of a dragon but if a dragon is trying to protect his mate he becomes hostile and unpredictable to the point where they get the power of the dark demon dragon or as many dragons call it The black death. ". Toothless explained

Sakura looked down sadly she knew the sight all too well she had to deal with Naruto losing control of the kyuubi once everyday they go out on a mission together she worries about him what if the next time he loses control he will unlock all nine tails?

Wreck it Ralph and fix it had not said a word since Collector had stolen his wrecking arms and fix it's hammer. They were pretty much useless there new friends were dying in front of them but they could not do anything. Ralph had never felt so weak and hopeless he hated it. Fix it was not doing better being the kind and gentle soul he was had turned away when the sword entered my body and Hiccup's sudden collapse he wished he was back in the game winning a medal then having to witness all the bloodshed.

Merida looked at Toothless with confusion "The Red death"?

Toothless looked at her for a moment and then gasped "That's right you are not familiar with Norse mythology here let me explain ,the Red Death is the queen of all dragons and is very massive .When angry or provoked she shoots beams similar to my night fury plasma blast but it is a lot more powerful imagine my power times a hundred that how powerful she is".

Merida looked at Toothless with surprise "That is quite overwhelming are you saying we might have to defeat her someday"?

"Not you Hiccup has to but first we have to his memories back".

Merida scoffed and said "That is a lot of pressure for someone so small don't you think are you sure he the right one for the job"?

Toothless glared at her and said "Hiccup may be small but his heart is big he has experienced a lot of pain and rejection .But still has enough kindness to treat the people who pushed him away with a gentle and kind words .He may not be strong physically but the boy is smart and strong willed just because he does not have beefy arms does not mean he is not strong".

Merida smiled at said "He sounds nice I wish could have meet him before he lost his memories he would have been a good friend".

Hiccup got up and said "Guys please stop talking about me like I'm dead". with a smirk on his face the smirk was not a normal one. It was one who was craving the taste of the blood Hiccup is fully intent on killing Collector. For hurting me I gasped and bursted into tears I have never seen Hiccup so terrifying it was overwhelming. It was like looking at a completely different person He suddenly brushed out in laughter the sound of the laugh scent a uncomfortable shiver down my spine it sounded so evil and dark.

"Are you ready to play"? he said he spun his axe skillfully towards him ."Because I know I Am".

Ruffnut had rushed over my side the moment I got hit by the sword and was trying to make feel better she tried to pull the sword out but she said the sword had some kind of force field she could not touch it with hurting her hand.

" It will be alright Astrid you will see he will get his memory back it will be back to normal".

I nodded and said" I wish I did not agree to hanging out with him four months ago".

Ruffnut gasped at me and said "Astrid Hofferson don't you dare say that you adore Hiccup you love him don't you? "

I smiled and said "Of course I do but ever since we have started hanging out things have got horribly wrong my leg got broken he lost his memory and well look at me I got a sword lugged in my gut in danger of dying I do not regret hanging out with him but I wish I could have kept our love a secret."

'Why do say that"? I scoffed of course she could not possibly understand to love someone and have them not remember you it is like you were vanished from exist .

"I feel dead inside without his touch .I just want to rush up to him and kiss him passionately but I can't because if I did he might hurt me or feel award because it will be like kissing a complete stranger." I explained

She frowned and turned away she knew I was right she could not possibly imagine having to go through all that is seems overwhelming. '

Snotlout did not want to admit it because he stubbornness and pride would not allowing to say it out loud but he was worried about Hiccup. He had never seen Hiccup act like that he was so used to the sarcastic brainatic with an obsession with dragons. This is not his cousin this is a monster ,his cousin would never try and kill someone to win a fight he could win a fight ,without raising a fist he was always so wise and kind he was very good at compromising and making a convincing argument. Even though he will never admit it in a million years he liked Hiccup he was so much like his mother kind, comforting and smart she never had the violent viking mind set. Maybe that is why his uncle was so hard on Hiccup because every time he screwed up he was reminded of his clumsy kind wife.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were standing behind Ruffnut while Fishlegs was standing near Toothless with a nervous expression on his face. Hoping he will make it out alive.

Snotlout remained silent for moment he was not very good at heart to heart conversations mostly because he knew he was not very bright. So it was hard to talk to people especially if they use words he is not very familiar with. But he will try his best.

"Umm Astrid listen and sorry for flirting with you and calling Hiccup useless back at the village it was stupid and insensitive of me I just did want you guys to notice how hurt I was when Hiccup woke up and did not remember his past. ".

I glared at him and said "What are you playing at if this another attempt to try to get in my pants I will cut you"!

Snotlout looked at her with fear and said It isn't I swear I was just trying to make you feel better I did not mean to make you mad".

I stared at him blankly and said "Who are you and what have you done with Snotlout"?

Snotlout just laughed slightly and said "Don't get just to this when Hiccup is better I will go back to my old self but right we got get you out of that fix". he said he pulled the sword right out of my back. Ruffnut looked at him with shock and said ,

"How did you do that I tried to pull it out but it hurt my hand".

Snotlout looked at her with shock and said "You did that is strange". He inspected the sword more carefully and said "The sword has writing on it it is in a different language I can't read it".

I got up and said "Here let me see it". Snotlout handed me the sword and I looked at it and gasped "This dragon, this night fury !" I exclaimed with amazement

"It is appears to be a poem ". said Toothless as he appeared behind me

I gasped and sighed "Don't do that you scared me".

Toothless blushed with embarrassment and said "Sorry it is a habit I really need to break".

"What does it say"? Ruffnut asked seriously as she looked up at Toothless and began to read

Whoever pulls out this sword has a hidden will to protect the people they care most though they may not admit it, They are neither weak or strong they are simply misunderstood and underneath their ego and carelessness is someone who cares deeply for a close family member.

This the sword of protection you have successfully disarmed the forcefield of fear to use this sword you must be strong willed confident and have a one track mind

The person may scoff at the thought of posing this qualities. But in the end they know this to be true this sword can heal wounds, cause wounds and create force fields and deflect the attacks of their opponent.

caution do not use this sword for more then twenty minutes at a time or you will be possibly be driven into insanity and a need to seek power and venice.

Toothless finished and paused to look up at our reaction.

I breathed out and said "Well that explains what happened to collector but what I do not get is if it is the sword of protection why does it cause someone to go power hungry"?

Toothless shook his head and said "Weren't you listening to all the things it can do this sword has incredible power night fury weapons choose the user so congratulations it is yours".

Snotlout looked down at the weapon and said "Nah I do not think it is a good idea for me to have it with how reckless and stupid I can get it would be better in your hands".

Toothless shook his head "I can't take it if I do my hands will be in existing anony like Ruffnut".

"When do we get cool weapons Snotlout gets a cool sword and I get is my sister that is not fair at all ".Tuffnut said childishly

Snotlout glared at him and said "Shut up I do not even want the sword"!

I laughed and said "What I want to know is why did it pick Snotlout".

Toothless looked at me and said "Dragon weapons are drawn to the user by what kind of personally they have or what is underneath them".

Collector appeared in front of Hiccup and said "You must be stupid to try and take me on".

Hiccup just gave a chilling evil laugh that made my skin crawl from how dark it sounded.

So the battle was on Hiccup rushed over towards Collector trying to deliver a sweep kick to try to make Collector trip but then Collector dogged jumped up in the air and threw knives while still in the air they made contact into Hiccup's skin causing him to flinch but it was not enough to knock him just smiled and then pulled out the knifes and threw them back at Collector as quick he could the knifes dug into his right arm Collector groaned in pain and glared at Hiccup.

"Is that all you got you through like a old lady I was expecting a challenge"! Hiccup taunted

Collector growled and rushed over to Hiccup and raised his fist at Hiccup but Hiccup caught his hand and then kicked him in the gut, grabbed him before he fell on the ground and threw him up in the air then kicked him down on the ground a loud thud could be heard. Everyone but Hiccup winched I knew that Collector was asking for it but did Hiccup have to be so vicious?

Collector wiped the blood off his face and pulled out his bow and arrow and shot a few rounds at Hiccup flicked out of the way and then ran with incredible speeds and pinned him down on the ground and punched him repeatedly as he did, I watched the battle with shock I knew Hiccup improved his fighting skills ,but the speed and strength had to be coming from the dragon powers. The way he fought Collector made my stomach turn their was so much blood I had to turn away.

There has got to be a way to defeat this boy I have to act fast my moments are starting to slow down I have been fighting these brats for too long... Collector thought Collector pulled out his spear sword and raised the blade towards Hiccup but blocked it with his axe their powers canceled out both them fell down on the ground, Collector fell down the ground and did not get any serious injuries but Hiccup ,fell down hard on top of a rock and hit his head .

I gasped and thought No what if he loses more of his memories !

"Hiccup"! Jack shouted as he rushed over towards Hiccup I followed suit and looked at Hicup sadly Please be alright, Please be alright I thought repeatedly

Merida glared at Collector and said "You jerk"!. She pulled out her own bow and arrow and shot at him quickly her aim hit right on target firing down on the ground he was pinned down he could not move. Merida ran towards him and then Said "Good night "!she kicked him in the head and then suddenly everything went black Collector was finally defeated they were safe for now.

Once Collector was down for the count the rest of the group rushed to Hiccup's aid.

I looked down at Hiccup sadly as I played with hair and sighed

Ruffnut placed her hand on my shoulder He will be alright Astrid

I smiled and said" I sure hope so".

Jack bent down and poked at Hiccup with his staff and said "He is not dead if he was not dead he would not have flinched when I was poked him."

Really Jack was that necessary I was cut off by the sound of Hiccup groaning and opening up his eyes.

He smiled weakly and said "Hey Astrid where am I"? he looked around at the group he recognized Toothless, Ruf, Tuf, Snotlout Astrid, and Fishlegs but he has no idea who everyone else is.

I gasped and then laughed happily and said Hiccup! I said with excitement I grabbed him into a bone crushing hug.

He gasped for air and said "Uh Astrid I can't breath"! he said I gasped and then released him and then blushed at him with embarrassment "Sorry".

"I Am just glad you are back". I said

Hiccup looked at me and said "Back where did I go"?

I smiled and said" It is a long story".

The end of the Quest.


	13. The true meaning of pain

Keeping our love a secret Chapter 11: The true meaning of pain

I hugged on to Hiccup as tight as I could clinging on to him for dear life as I if I let him go he would lose his memories and become distant again, It was the most painful thing I ever had to go through longing for his touch only to get a scoff or look of indifference Naruto, Sakura, Merida, Ralph, Fix it, Jack and Toothless watched on with a smile .Hiccup looked at me with surprise and wonder .I did not blame him before he lost his memories I was the one who was distant, in a strange way I was glad he lost his memories, because for the first time in my life I learned what it was like to be Hiccup. To love someone unconditionally only to have them greet with you with a cold indifference.

I began to lean in and kiss him gently on the lips He looked at me with surprise but deepened the kiss he wrapped his arms around me and then explored the rest of me his arms traveled up and down my curves all the emotion Hiccup had held back all this time had all come back at once and I was loving every minute of it .We were so loss in our passion that we forgot that we had company, until I heard a muffled cough Hiccup and I pulled away from each other. Slightly disappointed in the loss of the warm of each other's lips and blushed with embarrassment I looked up and saw Jack smirking at us leaning on his staff while he was flowing in the air making kissing sounds trying to tick Hiccup off.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and shook his head a smile spreading across his face as he went to stand up only to hit the floor once more, the noise made me snap my head back towards Hiccup and look at him with worry. He did not say anything he did not need to, he just gave a look that read I am fine. That made me sigh with relief .I got up using my axe the blade resting on the ground, as I used it as a support beam and to get up and scan the rocky terrain for any threats once I was sure the area was safe I held out my hand and Hiccup grabbed on to it with a shy smile on his face as I pulled him up.

I looked at everyone and said "We have wasted enough time already we need to get moving, Collector could wake up any minute we need to leave while we still have a chance. ". I said as I walked away with the others not far behind.

Hiccup sighed, and said "Yeah, let's go and get ourselves killed it will be fun to rush in fight without any plan and die it's not like our lives have any meaning away".

Jack rolled his and leaned towards my ear and said "Was he always this dramatic and sarcastic"?

I laughed slightly and said "Yeah it was pretty annoying at first but once I hung out with him I got used to it. "

Hiccup frowned and said "Once again people keep talking about me like I'm not standing right there in front of them. ".

Jack looked down with guilt and said "Sorry it is just you are worrying too much come on this will be fun".

Hiccup looked at him and said "Me being over dramatic I Am not being over dramatic I Am being smart, we need to figure out a plan first. We cannot just rush in their ,if what you guys said were true Collector must have guards surrounding the dungeon.

Sakura nodded and said "Hiccup is right we need to set up a diversion so that the others can get in and get Merida's parents, Tooth and Jack's sister someone will have to grab the guards attention ."

Fix it looked at Sakura while scratching his head and "Oh Jiminy the situation sounds quite dire who is going to be the distraction because I cannot stand to think about it any longer."

Everyone turned to face Fix it and He looked at them nervously and said Oh on you do not mean me I don't want to die Fix it cried

Jack rolled his eyes even I had to admit seeing a full grown man cry like a coward was slightly embarrassing the fact that I knew him did not help much either. There has got to be a way to convince him somehow, I looked up at Ralph who was shaking his head clearly embarrassed at his best friends behavior.

It was still shocking to see how tall he was ,he towered over everybody in the group including Toothless .Toothless was quite tall in his human form his dragon form was small compared to most dragons but was also really powerful what was Ralph going to do while the fighting was going on? Without his wrecking arms he was just a really tall man .Maybe if Hiccup snuck into the Outcast forge and made a weapon for Ralph he could help us? I looked around at the group with pride we had a very deadly group at our disposal each one had their own skills and talents I smiled and thought,

We are so going to win this fight…

Naruto looked at me and raised his hand, I looked at him and said "What is it Uzumaki"? Suddenly I heard a loud growling sound and looked at him with surprise Sakura shook her head with disappointment her short pink hair blowing in the wind as she crossed her arms. And thought that idiot and his stomach

"When do we get Lunch all that fighting has made me hungry"? Naruto whined

I was about to say that we could get food later until I heard my own stomach growling in agreement and sighed "Okay everyone gather firewood looks like we are camping here for the night." I looked around at our surroundings to make sure it was an appropriate stopping point. It was.

On our way over to the dugon we had stopped by a cave with a wide open space there were several rocks that surrounded the cave like a circle, which I found to be quite strange because rocks typically were not so neat and close together normally rocks are all scattered around and there were footprints near where the rocks were meaning someone was here before us and had moved the big rocks so that the cave would be open because the cave was probably closed off to the public before the person moved the rocks.

"Whoa look at how neat and put together the rocks are ".Sakura said to me I nodded and said,

"Yeah it is quite strange Sakura I saw footprints near the rocks someone must have been living here before."

Merida looked at us and said "But the question is who would be big enough to move such big rocks like that?" I gasped and turned around and faced Ralph who was staring down at the ground with embarrassment his cheeks were red was he blushing?

Ralph sighed and looked away with embarrassment he did not expect us to find his old cave so easily clearly the smell was not as strong as he thought. Said, "It was me".

I frowned and looked at Ralph with sympathy he had to live in that dark cold cave all by himself Where was his family surely he did not live there all by himself perhaps fix it lived with him being his best friend and all but judging by the look on his face that was probably not the case. I sat down on a log near the cave and sighed contently I looked up and noticed Hiccup had sat beside me a goofy smile spread across his face I looked at him with surprise. How did he come over here without me knowing I did not even hear his footsteps I must be losing my touch...? He his smile dropped and looked at me with concern I looked at him as he tried to cheer me up by doing funny faces .I looked at him and shook my head trying not to laugh I did not have time to laugh the situation was serious there was no time for fun. I had to to focus on our mission. Little did I know that the guardian of fun had other plans.

Jack sniffed around the cave and pinched his nose shut with disgust he coughed and gagged "Dude what is that smell ". Jack had smelled some pretty bad things in his long life but the smell coming out of the cave had to be the worst odor he had ever smelled besides skunks of course it was not the worst smell he had ever taken in his nostril but it was pretty close. He walked away from the cave trying to get away from the smell he walked fifty feet away from the smell and sighed with relief and then twirled his staff around like a baton he was bored. He scanned the area looking around for someone to prank or things he could freeze .

When he noticed Hiccup and I sitting next to each other in awkward silence this distance of our hands getting closer and closer until the gap was not there anymore, it was a unconscious moment neither of us had noticed that our hands had touched until we noticed the extra warmth of each other's skin against each other. We blushed with embarrassment and quickly pulled away, I looked down at my hand the feeling of Hiccup's warm hands lingered against my own hand ,I looked down at hand with confusion, and thought What is happening to me why do I get odd things when I'm around him? He just makes me so confused. One minute I am smiling at him and the next I'm beating the crap out of him and the next minute .I just want to kiss him every time he shutters or rambles on when he speaks to shut him up, So that I know what he is trying to say.

I looked at him sadly and said" I think I should go I need some time to think".

Hiccup frowned and said "Why I just got you back I know ,I was a manger jerk and you probably hate me now ,but I want to make it up to you that is if you want to, if you don't it is totally fine I can just sit here while you go ,and think I mean Toothless and I have to talk anyway ,I mean it is totally fine-" Suddenly he was cut off by something tripping him, I looked up at him and gasped as there was a loud thudding sound the last thing I heard was Hiccup before everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I felt sharp pain in my head I groaned and rubbed my head as I focused my eyes I saw Hiccup on top of me, his lake green eyes boring into my oceanic blue, I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't I was to memorized by his eyes he blushed and stood up and said, "I Am so sorry Astrid I could not see where I was going it dark and I - He could not finish his sentence because I punched him in the gut and said

"That is for falling on me".

Hiccup groaned and fell over before he could fall down on me again I pulled him for a quick kiss and said "That is for everything else" He looked at me with a smile on his face before he had a chance to reply there was a loud bang from the distance causing Hiccup and I to jump with surprise he held me in his arms protectively and looked up at the sky curiously and said "What the heck was that?'

"It was a cannon look at the smoke but I thought Outcast island ran out of gunpowder" Said Jack

Sakura clenched her fist with anger and said "Maybe it is not the outcasts someone must be attacking them".

Naruto shook his head "No that does not make any sense something does not feel right ".

I frowned and said "We should go and check it out".

Meanwhile at the outcasts camp ...

Day was furious not only had Toothless left without telling her but he had not even had the curiosity of writing her a letter to make sure he was alright he was getting a earful when she found him because they were married they had a mental connection she could hear his thoughts and know exactly where he was He hurt his leg she had been walked around this island looking for her husband for days She was starting to get mad Where are you night ...

Alvin and Savage were sitting near the fire when they fell on the ground by a plasma bullet they had heard Hiccup had conquered and trained a night fury but they had no idea he would try and attack them He did not seem to be the aggressive type. Alvin had known Stoic for a long time they had been enemies since childhood it was the viking way of life you did not know who you could trust everyone is a enemy even your friends with so many enemies surrounding you it is hard not to become intense outcast islands had criminals losers and washed up vikings alike the worst part of it all is Outcasts were constantly turning on each other.

"Alvin what was that"? asked Savage as he sat up it was a good thing they were wearing armor or else they would be dead by now Alvin looked at his right hand man and said,

"How the heck am I supposed to know all I know is that one of those devils has attacked outcast island again I have had it with these dragons". as he sat up and looked at the forest fire that had started he knew he had to get out as possible but he wanted to find the dragon that had attacked them and caused the forest fire Alvin knew that the dragon was looking for something a dragon does not attack without a purpose especially a night fury but it could not be a night fury nightfurys have blue plasma this dragon had yellow like the sun were their Day furyies?

"Well if you haven't stolen the dragon conquer"s girlfriend she would have never escaped on the back of that deadly nadder with Jack and Merida"! Savage said accusingly trying to point out the whole incident was his fault .That if he hadn't taken me in the first place their skip would never gotten wrecked by the snowstorm Jack had made when we left the skip they were lucky they were only three days away from Outcast island they used one of the pair boats to make a clean getaway no one got seriously hurt which was good Alvin was stupid even by Viking standards when it came to common sense he was a good strategist but a terrible leader he always got them in trouble.

Alvin stood up and faced Savage and said "Are you threatening me because I can show you the true meaning of pain if you think that just because you are my best friend I won't kill you you are wrong"

Savage stood up as well and said "Go ahead I dare you you won't be able to lay a finger on me".

Suddenly they were cut off by the sound of lightning striking one of the trees near them Alvin and Savage ran as fast as they could to avoid being struck by the electric strikes with each dodge they made to avoid being struck Alvin grew more and more impatient the beast had to be a whispering death. A night fury can shoot plasma bolts as fierce as lighting but this was no night fury. The fire it created was unlike anything Alvin had ever seen when the rays struck the ground he had to shut his eyes because they were as bright and unforgiven as the rays of the sun. The more Alvin thought about it the more he realized something. Whispering death dragons do not have fire that bright and powerful.

There is no way a whispering Death could generate that level of heat I may not be the sharpest Viking out there but I know a dragons fire when I see it, it must be a new species he thought

Suddenly he saw a white dragon it looked like a night fury but it had the tail of a deadly nadder and the claws of a monstrous nightmare. It was truly the most magnificent dragon Alvin had ever seen Alvin held his ax close to his chest and began walking slowly over to the creature it must have sensed him because it snapped its head towards his direction glaring at him it had grey blue eyes that darkened to dark blue when it felt threatened it growled at him daring him to come closer so it could rip his heart out.

Before Alvin could get close enough to kill the monster The dragon sprayed a smoke screen. He gasped and thought Damn I can't see through all this smoke it is too thick ! suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light He shielded his eyes with the blade of his axe and was thrown off the ground by a yellow beam.

When the smoke cleared the dragon was replaced with a beautiful woman with bright blonde hair and grey blue eyes scanning the area she wore white dragon skin and wore tribal type clothing.

Alvin glared at the woman she was not supposed to be here this is his island Who does she think she is He quickly ran towards her and then held his blade up to her throat and said "Who are you and what are you doing at Outcast island"

She loosened from his grip by lifting him up and spin him around and then kicked him down on the ground grabbed his axe and pointed it near his heart and said ,"Don't mess me unless you want to die"!

Alvin laughed and said "You are quite the fighter want to join my crew".

Day looked at him and said "Sure "

"Really ". Alvin said with surprise

"Fuck no where is the dragon conquer "! Day shouted as she raised the axe and then sliced his skin blood dripping from his cheek.

"Go ahead cut me all you want you will never get me to talk "!Alvin said as he glared at her she had him pinned down with her heel he could not get out with hurting her he may be a crimmal but he still thinks that hurting a woman is not right. But it was the only way he tried to kick his way out her grip ,but Day sliced more of his skin causing him to fall backwards and fall down as he winced in pain. Why did it feel like he was just burnt He looked down at the spots where he had been cut his wounds were steaming He looked up at her in shock she just looked at him with a twisted grin playing on her lips and then twirled the axe and said, "I see you figured out what I can do now will you tell me where the Dragon Conquer is"


	14. The eye of the hurricane

Hello I'm back !

Sorry there is no romance or action in this one don't worry Astrid and Hiccup will get plenty of time together and that their will be battle scenes.

I Am going to start a Day arc so you can get to know her , it is more of a Collector/ Day arc. I am really trying to make a interesting bad guy but bad guys are hard for me to write anyway in enjoy !

I do not own Rise of the guardians, Brave, Wreck it Ralph or Naruto or have anything to do with them I only own Collector and Day.

Keeping our Love a secret chapter 12: The eye of the hurricane

Alvin swallowed hard as he stared at the blond women he had to choose his words carefully, he did not know where the dragon conquer was he knew that Stoick's son lived in Berk with him .But if the boy was not there then he had no idea where to find him. He was not even aware of Merida and I landing in his land the only reason Alvin was left standing, but because Collector had allowed him to keep his land if he stayed out of his business. Alvin was a pretty messed up guy he had left many of his opponents quake in fear even some of the bravest men had fallen before him.

But this woman was terrifying staring in her sky blue eyes were like looking inside the eye of the hurricane you were trapped, parlayed with fear Alvin tried to move his lips to try to tell this woman that he had no knowledge but it was hard to think with her cold stare looking down at him. Alvin hated feeling so weak he was usual so sure of himself But Alvin was no idiot he knew when he was outmatched.

Day looked down at Alvin and looked past his fearful expression to see if he knew anything but it was clear this man was innocent for now she had heard thousands of souls parish with his blade .

Day had the ability to stare at someone once and see what they done, it did not matter if it was good or bad, she could see their memories and experiences with just one look .Day bit her lip at this man's past such violence towards dragons .

She did not blame him it was how he was raised Day on the other hand was raised to respect humans and stay out their affairs most societies have written dragons have mindless killing machines. To them it was justified to kill a dragon without finding out why they attack to Day it was evil and cruel humans are afraid of anything that is different it was a proven fact.

"I see you do not know a damn thing, you are safe from my wrath for now Alvin the treacherous but if you go anywhere near Hiccup or my husband I will not hesitate to kill you where stand"?! She shouted as she removed the axe away from his neck and threw it to the ground with disgust she felt dirty holding a weapon that had slaughtered thousands of her kind with no remorse or sympathy it made her stomach turn just picturing the screams made her feel sick.

When the blade was pulled away Alvin sighed with relieved he was no longer in danger Alvin stood up and stared at Day and Said You fight good lass be careful there are many things out there that would like to have a taste of your blood best keep a weapon by your side".

Day smiled and said "Don't worry about me it is Collector you should be worried about that man is not to be trusted. Let me clear things up for you Alvin, I do not like you but I do not want you to die. So, this is a fair warning we form a temporary truce to defeat a common enemy. We form a massive army with Berk and land our ships near the dragons nest and kill the Red Death. ".

Alvin scowled at her and weighed out the options Day had laid out for him she was right he hated Collector. Alvin had done terrible things in his lifetime but kidnapping people from different time frames with unnatural abilities chaining them up torturing them until they surrender to his will without even second thought was inhumane Alvin knew that he was no saint but even he had spared lives and had second thoughts about how he had done things. But Collector had no more humanity left in him he walked around his dungeon with a blank faraway look on his face

Day stood impatiently awaiting Alvin's response to her inquiry her feet growing stiff and sore with annoyance they were used to moving around every five minutes because Day was energetic and had a hard time containing her energy in even the most serious of times. It was rare to have her stand still for a long time most of the time, she paces back and forth it was usually Toothless that has to remind her that the possibility of them being attacked every five minutes would be a rare occurrence. He always told her that she should stop being so jumpy and enjoy the simplicity of life to indulge in the sweet rhythm of time.

Day respected Toothless and his philosophical beliefs but she lived her life in a very different way to her there was no time like the present. You got a gauge on someone? Fix it. You got a broken heart try and heal it. She was a woman of action that is why she cannot bare to see another dragon get killed. Because of the queen and the impression of her kind, she could no longer sit back and say I wish someone would do something. If the people of Berk want the old Hiccup back they were going to have to fight back and start acting like Vikings.

Alvin scoffed at her and said "Do you think I'm an idiot the Red death is a massive tornado of destruction even with the outcasts and the Hooligan tribe of Berk working together we would still be overpowered by the dragons massive size!"

Day smirked and said "That is true but we are not going to fight it Hiccup and the rest of the gang are we will be on the ground to help distract it from coming towards our lands ". She pointed out logically Day was good at negotiating with people she had even convinced Toothless to do things that he felt uncomfortable doing without saying a single word.

Alvin frowned there was no arguing with her logic they did all the help they can get but what would Mildew say about this surely he would not be into helping out the dragons especial with Hiccup's little outburst before his girlfriend left. Mildew had come to outcast island with a bad cut over his chest he should have been dead Alvin was surprised with the elderly man's reliance but was getting slightly annoyance by Mildew's problem with authority he had often quested Alvin's decisions he knew it was going to be tricky but he had to talk the man.

Alvin smirked and said, "What is in it for me"? As he crossed his large arms and looked at Day.

Day frowned and said "You get to live and your island won't be torn to bits by a gigantic dragon "

Alvin glared at her and said "If you think that I Am going to do all that work for free you are sadly mistaken".

Day frowned and said "Fine if you want to have Collector possess the strongest dragon to his will be my guest but don't come crying to me when you are tortured and your blood is dripping on the floor"!

Alvin flinched just imagining it swallowing his pride Alvin takes out his hand says "Fine I will do it"

Day smiled and shook his hand firmly after all a good hand shake says something about the person.

Meanwhile I was following the burn marks on the forest trails until it lead to the darkest and barren part of outcast island where the outcast themselves live I held out my hand trying to tell everyone to stop I held up my axe and darted my eyes back and forth to find out of there was any sign of danger I put my axe down and sighed with relief we were safe for now it was unusually quiet the burn marks lead to where the dark rocky terrain of the island was.

Hiccup was behind me looking as suspicious as I was there were burn marks everywhere as if someone had taken explosives to the place in a week and had not taken a break their were huge creators a dragon had done this there was no question but the dragons usually head for Berk where there are more people meaning this dragon was looking for us. Before I could investigate further Jack flew in front of me and said,

"Be Careful I saw Alvin's ship near peer we passed by a couple minutes ago ". I looked at him with shock Alvin was here already I expected him to take two weeks to get his ship repaired. He must have had a small life boat aboard I thought. Alvin was not who I was worried about at the moment I was worried at whatever did this had incredible power what if it tried to hurt Hiccup I could not stand the idea of losing him again.

Hiccup turned towards Toothless with shock and said,

"Bud who could have done this"?

Toothless looked around the area he recognized the blast he touched the ground and winched still hot only one dragon makes this potent of fire his wife was here Day I forgot to tell her where I was going and judging by the state of this place she is mad.

"It is Day she must be here looking for me" Toothless said seriously as he got up from his crouched position and looked at me I looked over at the creators and then thought We have no choice we got to head towards Day and tell her that Toothless is safe or she might destroy the whole island..

Merida gasped and said "You think she killed Alvin then? "

Everyone looked over at her with fear most of the gang were kidnapped by Collector and used as Outcasts like pawns in a chess board they were weapons used to distract the people of Berk from finding the true mastermind Collector. Alvin is not really the one in charge all this time we have been going after the wrong guy I wondered how Stoick would think of this news.

Toothless shrugged and said" I don't' know".

I looked at him with shock and said "What you mean you don't know".

Toothless sighed and said "My wife is very unpredictable one minute she is laughing and having fun the next she is pinning you to the wall with her blade pointed at your neck and trust me you do not want that to be you she is really powerful."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and muttered "I know how that feels".

I turn towards him and say "What was that"? With my axe pointed near him He gulped and sweated nervously afraid to repeat what he just said in fear of being stuck in the medical tent at Berk again. He takes a deep breath and says "Nothing I didn't hear anything did you Jack"? he looking over at Jack for support

Jack held his staff over his right shoulder and smirked "Yeah I think I did it sounds like you are in big trouble".

I rolled my eyes and said " Whatever we do not have time for games I'm sure whatever Hiccup said wasn't all that important anyway Ruf Tuf take Barf and Belig fly around the sky up high and scan the area for any signals of outcasts Jack you fly low your ice powers could be some use to us you create a avalanche to distract the outcasts from finding our location".

"What do I do"? Merida asks

I smile at her and said "You are a front line men you are one of the people that we need in case of an attack, Toothless, Naruto, Sakura snotlout Hiccup and I are the front line men".

"What about me and Ralph"? Fix it sadly

I frowned What could Ralph and fix it do Ralph had gotten his wrecking arms back but he was still severely injured from Merida and I attacking him before. Ralph is very big I do not see any use for him unless all the rest of us are severely injured sort of like a last resort a secret weapon .

I looked over at them and said, " There will be a lot of people under Collector's spell so we will be vastly outnumbered even with Naruto's cloning ability since he has captured people with incredible strength and abilities there has to be a couple of them that can outpower Naruto when that time comes Ralph will be our secret weapon".

"Astrid what about us". Ruffnut Tuffnut and Fishlegs. said in union

I smiled and said "I thought you knew already that is why I did not say anything you guys are the second wave in case something bad happens to either of us".

I said as I gesture to Toothless Sakura Naruto Jack Hiccup Merida and Myself

They nodded I looked around the area once more to make sure the circumstances have changed it did not appear to be the case I rolled over towards the clearing and then gestured for the others to follow everyone but Hiccup and Jack had copied my moments and followed towards the wreckage.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other for a brief moment they did not utter a word Jack watched as Hiccup bent down and looked down at the scorch marks with suspicion trying to come up with a deep analysis of the burned stone. Jack noticed the marks on the ground with equal suspicion someone or something else was here and whatever it was made them felt uneasy. Hiccup stood up as he picked up a bit of soot from the ground and raised it to his nose and then winched with disgust it almost made Jack laugh his expression was almost comical.

Hiccup stared off into space in deep thought not really looking at anything in particular as he pursed his lips with wonder and fear he missed the confident sly Hiccup he was when he lost his memories. He knew what he was doing and could come up with a plan at the drop of a hat but once again he was the shy,insecure, award teen boy he was before. He was too panicked to think about anything but how much of a mess he caused this was all his fault he should not have roped Astrid in the deal and now she is danger because of him and his stupid promises.

He looked back at his rival and frowned when he noticed his blue eyes narrowed near him with sympathy and understanding his lips drawn into a light hearted smile as he said, "You alright Dragon tamer"? In a playful tone trying to make Hiccup feel better in attempt to ease the boy's troubled mind he was overthinking it the situation was easier to solve then he realized he did not blame the boy for losing his cool though after all that has happened between him and Astrid.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and then smiled and said" I think I know where Day is headed".

Jack gasped and said "That's great can you lead us to where she might be headed I can scout head in case anyone tries anything". He said as he raised his staff near his chest with determination flaring in his eyes Hiccup was shocked at the boys confidence the boy's eye gaze was so intense and focused he felt a chill running down his spine.

Hiccup frowned and said, "No you can't go head alone it is too dangerous you need someone there in case Collector comes back". He said as he looked over towards Toothless direction .Toothless nodded and then bit his thumb and spread some of his blood on his night fury tattoo causing him to turn into a magnificent night fury once more. I watched as Hiccup leapt onto Toothless and said,

"I am going with you Jack".

I looked at him with shock and said "You can't go head we need you for the battle what if we can't handle it alone"!

Hiccup smiled and said "Astrid I think I know you better than that, I know you can do it Astrid I believe in you. You are a lot better fighter than I can and I Am confident that you will be able to make it out safe and sound"

I smirked and said "Thanks Hiccup don't screw this up okay I want you to make out alive can I trust you to do that"?

Hiccup paused to think about it and then said,"To be honest I don't know but I will try for you ".

He smiled down at me sadly, I could tell he was starting to regret his decision already. But before he could get any second thoughts on the matter Merida step in front me and then said,

"Don't ya worry I will make sure she is safe you just worry about finding out anything unusual or strange Jack knows these lands well I Am brave enough are you?"

Everyone nodded all I could do was watch as Jack and Hiccup took flight suddenly I felt like something was wrong .Since when does Hiccup leave without telling me what is going on? I just hope they know what they are doing.

Meanwhile the cold dugon could not satisfy their needs they were hungry and had not gotten a full meal in a while most of the stuff that Collector feeds them were not even solid often they were given this weird liquid they had to drink it if they didn't they would get tortured or worse.

There were thousands of cells as far as the eye could see and inside them was Collector's collection of people with a special talents, skills, or abilities. Forever trapped some have been inside their cells some had been taken from different universes and galaxies as powerful or talented these people were they were no match for Collector.

He was powerful godlike and almost .Impossible to break he has defeated many and broke thousands when you first see collector he does not look like much of a threat .People do not know how old Collector is mentally but his physical age is said to be late teen or early twenties but do not let that fool you Collector has been around for centuries taken on many forms and names.

But what was underneath? No One really knows but Collector himself Collector laid unconscious from the battle that took place two days ago drenched from the rain that had fallen on outcast island .

In deep sleep he had not told his minions his weakness in fear they will use it to go against him. Whenever he uses the stolen powers for a long period of time it makes him incredibly tired he has a hard time seeing clearly and sometimes when he pushes himself too hard he coughs up blood.

But there was something that he hadn't even told anyone he yearns to learn his past. When Collector woke up centuries ago,he had somehow lost his memories, he walked aimlessly for sixty years ,before being driven mad and power hungry. He used to be an innocent young spirit looking for someone to talk too much like Jack .He lived a long time unseen until he found a way around being believed in and now everyone can see him and fear him even the mighty Pitch black and fallen by his hands.

Suddenly a tall figure wearing a black robe with his hood up a long scythe in his hand glowing red eyes boring down at Collector with disgust and sadness. He had never seen him so beat up before he fired some of his power into Collector and then tapped on his shoulder.

Collector jolted awake and breathed heavily his eyes wide with shock and fear as he looked around the area and then scowled and said,

"What are you doing here"?

"I have come to tell you your time has come".

Collector rolled his eyes and said "Give up Reaper you and I both know I Am immortal and always have been".

The man frowned and said, "You do not remember me I guess it was really true then ". He said as he took a moment to pause he did not want to break down in front of the emotionless shell of a man in front of him. And then shook off and then muttered under his breath.

"What's past is past if he does not remember it will make things easier for me."

Collector looked over at him as he pulled down his hood,Collector smirked the boy looked a little odd. But he was not ugly he had spiky black hair like collector except he had deep red eyes he had a strong jaw line and had small whiskers around his chin and a very thin mustache Collector had to winch to see it he wore a very long robe with a hood a simple black shirt and pants .

The man pulled Collector up and then pointed his scythe near Collector's throat and said, " Immortal or not you can still get your head cut off from the Grim reaper so do not test me".

Collector frowned and then looked away and said"

"Why did you come here I could have woke up on my own".

Collector and the Grim reaper have a complicated relationship they were reborn at the same time .Reaper had tried many times to reach out to him but he did not want his sympathy, however no matter how hard he tried to push the boy away from him he always comes back. No matter what he said or did but why? Collector had no idea the boy did not speak all that much he was almost as quiet and withdrawn as he was. He was smart he knew what he was doing while he didn't. He can't even remember his own name let alone remember if he had ever had a friend or a shoulder to cry on in his past life. The world had turned his back on him so he turned his back on the world...

"I wanted to come to make sure you don't kill yourself you of all people should know not to understate an opponent based on age and size". Reaper said as he put his hand on Collector's chest and healed his wounds .

Many did not know this but the Grim reaper did not always kill the people if they gave him a good reason to stay alive he would let them as long as he let them know that they're end will come someday and that they will be ready when it does.

Collector smiled and said "Thanks Z but why did you really come you usually do not come unless something bad has happened". The boy did not tell Collector his full name he just told him to call him Z .Because that is what all his friends call him Collector had argued time and time again he was not the boy's friend but he did not seem to care.

Z sighed as he put his scythe and said "Long story short a large of fleet of Viking ships are coming towards you in search of the dragon conqueror and on top of that the outcasts have betrayed you so your end may come sooner than you think".

Collector at looked scared for a brief moment but then scoffed and said,

"I will just use my collection to defeat those Vikings have rock for brains".

Collector frowned and said "You did not leave any burn marks this time did you"? He recalled that the last time the boy appeared out of nowhere he had left a strange material on the ground. he was worried that the dragon conqueror and his friends will find it and try to track him down.

Z gasped and then face palmed and said "Oh god I'm such an idiot I forgot to mask my heat signature"!

Collector frowned and said "What does your heat signature have to do with anything"?

Z frowned and said "You mean you do not know, dragons have keen eyesight they can pick up a person's smell and heat signature".

Collector looked at Z with shock and said "Even if they are dead"?

Z frowned "Yes".

Collector frowned and thought I Am doomed...

End of chapter 12


End file.
